The Savior and the Scourge
by Random Dispatcher
Summary: Spike comes to Hogwarts to protect the Malfoy heir. He becomes fascinated with the angsty Harry Potter and the wonderful scent the teen exudes. What happens when the Scourge of Europe knocks up the Savior of the Wizarding World? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Yup. It's happened. I've been struck by the plague of the plot bunnies and am now working on two fics at once. I'm a baaaad girl. Anyway – this is a weird idea I got after reading a BTVS/HP crossover followed by a Bearer challenge fic. That challenge goes as such:_

_Challenge: 48. The Wizarding World discovers Harry is a 'Bearer,' an important and incredibly rare wizard that can bear ultra powerful magical children. (The last 'beared' child was Merlin.) Harry doesn't want anything to do with it, so the Wizarding World holds a competition. The winner will impregnate an unwilling Harry. (Submitted by Charzy)_

_I of course am not promising how close I'll actually stick to the challenge – but oh well. This is a year sixth fic for Harry and as such may have elements of HBP, so consider yourself warned and a post-everything for any BTVS/Angel characters that appear. Also if ya didn't figure it out from the whole 'pregnant Harry' challenge above – this is slash._

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

_Dear William,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health and good spirits._

_I know that we have only spoken once, but I pray that your appearance at mine and Lucius' wedding was a sign of your concern for, if not the individual members, the line of Malfoy itself. If it is then I, Narcissa Malfoy of the House of Black, beg you to return home to insure our family's survival._

_I will speak plainly._

_As you may know, a Dark Wizard has risen to power here and Lucius chose to join his cause. Recently however, my husband failed in a mission and is currently held in Azkaban Prison._

_The Dark Lord was and still is enraged over this failure and wishes to punish Lucius further. He has given Draco, our only son and the last heir of Malfoy, an impossible task. If my son is not killed during the attempt, then he will be executed by Lord Voldemort when he inevitably fails._

_I love my son William, more than anything in this world. He is a good boy but he will attempt to do this thing, no matter how vile, in the vain attempt to make his father proud. He believes by following the Dark Lord, following in Lucius' footsteps, he will earn the love and respect Lucius has always withheld from him._

_Please William, for the love of Merlin – by all things sacred, please – please come home and protect our Draconus Hephaistion Malfoy._

_Your Servant,_

_Narcissa Anneliese Calixte Malfoy-Black_

* * *

William Hephaistion Malfoy, also known as William the Bloody and currently called Spike, Master Vampire with a soul and reluctant 'White Hat', carefully refolded the parchment in his hands.

He took a look around the dingy crypt he'd been holed up in for the past few weeks and smirked. He was going home…and it was about bloody time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry sat quietly at the Gryffindor table during the Sorting. Ron and Hermione sat across from him, quietly snipping at each other. He was a bit surprised that he wasn't annoyed by it yet, they'd been at it since leaving King's Cross this morning.

He shrugged mentally. He felt empty inside, but slightly anxious…like he was on hold, waiting for something. He wasn't depressed really; he'd accepted Sirius' death and his own partial role in it. It wasn't completely the teens fault but some nights that was a cold comfort. Some nights it felt like the loneliness would suffocate him…But that wasn't now, now he was waiting for…something.

He cheered when appropriate, smiled when he thought it was expected, ate as much as his post-Dursley appetite allowed, and waited.

* * *

Spike waved to all the kiddies when Dumbles introduced him as William Aurelius, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. On the one hand he couldn't believe he'd been roped into this, but on the other hand – the demony clawed one – he could. It seemed to be his lot in life. Every good deed he tried to do came with some ridiculous price tag – so now he was a teacher in a school of mini-Merlins.

Ah well.

But there was something here. Something was making his demon sit up and take notice, but damned if he knew what it was.

He let the conversations rise and fall around him while he watched Draco out of the corner of his eye. His Great-Great-Whatever-Nephew truly was a Malfoy, through and through; from his white blonde hair and silvery eyes, to his paler than pale complexion.

He had yet to meet the boy but it should definitely prove interesting.

* * *

Harry glanced at the head table when Professor Dumbledore introduced the new Defense instructor with mild interest. He had little hope the new teacher would be any better than the last ones – minus Mooney of course – though he looked a bit more…non-homicidal? Granted looks could be, and often were, deceiving. Actually the bloke looked a lot like Malfoy…

"Hey!" Ron said between mouthfuls, "Doesn't that guy remind you of somebody?"

"He does look a bit like Malfoy," Hermione agreed.

Harry just made a noncommittal noise.

"A bit? Are you mental 'Mione? Look at him!"

Harry just tuned out the rest of Ron's ranting and waited for the feast to end.

* * *

Later that night Spike found himself wandering the halls, he had decided to wait to introduce himself to Draco. The vampire wanted to observe his nephew; see what he was up against. He was fairly good at the silent stalker bit after all.

And what in the world was that?

Spike scented the air, lifting his noise in the air.

That aroma…it was like nothing he had ever experienced. He felt his demon surface and was thankful it was so late. If staff or student came across him in 'game face' he'd be the shortest lived Defense teacher yet – which would be saying something from what he'd heard.

He followed the scent up, high into the castle until he found his way blocked by a portrait of a rather well endowed woman. Luckily the portrait was asleep; there was nothing worse than a hysterical painting.

If he remembered correctly he was close to the entrance of the Gryffindor dorms.

Hmmmmm.

Well he had nine months to find the source of that tantalizing scent. And find it he would. His demon wanted to wallow in that smell more than anything – even blood. That shocked him so badly that he found himself back at the door to his own dungeon chambers before he knew it.

Oh yes this would be an interesting year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning at breakfast Harry still felt like he was waiting for something – but now, whatever it was, it was closer. He had to stop himself from fidgeting several times and almost made himself sick by eating too fast.

McGonagall passed out the schedules and Harry took his with no little enthusiasm. This was the first year they got to drop some classes and he'd not hesitated to free himself of Binn's and Trelawney's torture sessions. He'd agonized over Care of Magical Creatures and while Ron and Hermione had chosen to drop it, in the end Harry had decided to stay. Hagrid was his friend, and besides, it wasn't like the homework was hard or anything.

"Professor McGonagall?" Harry called, confused.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"I though Snape required an O to get into NEWT level Potions Ma'am."

"That is Professor Snape, Mr. Potter, and he does."

"Then how did I get in?" He'd only gotten an E on his OWLs.

"Let's just say that Mr. Malfoy's Transfiguration skills are even worse than your Potion making. However I do expect you to apply yourself this year Mr. Potter," she admonished firmly.

He gave a half smile, "Yes Ma'am."

Harry thought he should probably be annoyed about being summarily placed in a class he didn't really want to take but he couldn't bother about it now. Now he was waiting.

Grabbing a piece of toast he headed off to Herbology with the Slytherins. He managed to work up enough annoyance to groan at this schedule when halfway to the greenhouses he realized that three days a week every class he had was with the Slytherins. Then on Tuesdays and Thursdays, his last class was double potions.

The brunette rubbed his forehead and tried not to think about it.

* * *

Spike watched the sixth year Gryffs and Slyths slowly filter into his classroom – the last period of the day. His nephew sneered at him as he sat and the vampire just smirked right back.

Being an advanced Defense class he had decided they would talk about a subject near and dear to his own heart – Vampires.

He had just stood to address the now seated class when a dark headed boy jogged into the room.

"Sorry I'm late Sir, Professor Flitwick kept me after class. I have a note."

Spike stared at the boy mutely, unable to respond as he fought to keep his demon from surfacing. This was the source of that tantalizing aroma – the smell that had left him hard and aching all night. For the first time since he'd arrived at Hogwarts he was grateful for the robes he's been 'encouraged' to wear.

"Sir?"

The vampire took a deep unnecessary breath and let it out, which of course was a mistake as it flooded his senses with the boy. Finally his demon subsided a bit – but only after the thought had popped into his head that if he were discovered here and now he would never get the chance to make the boy his.

Taking the note from the now annoyed teen he said, "Right. Have a seat, Mr.?"

"Potter, Sir."

The blonde nodded and started his lecture.

* * *

Two hours later the bemused teenagers were filing slowly out of the room. Never before had any of them experienced anything like William Aurelius – candid, irreverent…and devastatingly honest. Harry was a bit floored. Every question the students had asked had been answered, some in rather excruciating detail. The man hadn't sugarcoated, dodged or hedged anything from what the Gryffindor could tell.

It was intoxicatingly refreshing.

He was almost to the door when a voice behind him called, "Hang on a minute, Mr. Potter."

Turning, the Gryffindor found himself alone in the classroom with the taller blonde closing in on him. His breath caught, the waiting feeling was gone, leaving behind an electrical tingle rippling up and down his spine.

The Professor stopped mere inches away, forcing Harry to crane his neck to see the man's face.

"Yes P..Professor?" he stuttered.

William reached over Harry's shoulder and shut the classroom door with his right hand. Leaving the hand on the door he leaned into the brunette until the Gryffindor found himself backed up against the wooden portal.

Harry was still, in fact he was sure he wouldn't have been able to make himself move if Voldemort himself appeared in the room.

"I just wanted to tell you," William said as he lowered his head to the side of Harry's neck, "just how wonderful you smell, pet."

The teen held his breathe and instinctively tilted his head, giving his teacher better access. This was it, this was what he had been waiting for; for this person and whatever he was about to do to him.

* * *

Spike didn't fight the demon when it rose to the surface; there was no stopping it this time. While the boy's scent had been a teasing temptation before, now it was a harsh mistress, whipping him into action, demanding that he claim the boy for his own.

He inhaled again, basking in the sensations zinging through his body. Slowly, delicately, he licked the slender column of flesh stretched so temptingly before him.

Harry moaned and Spike couldn't stop his own growl.

* * *

Harry found himself pinned completely against the door with Williams hips wedged between his legs. Writhing, the boy wrapped his arms and legs around the other man, willing him to do…something.

He heard cloth tearing as a sharp pleasure-pain pierced his neck.

Spike shredded the boy's pants and shorts with his claws while he fed. The boy's scent had been intoxicating, but his blood – his blood was pure heaven. And the boy himself…God…he was so responsive, moaning and writhing…Bloody Hell!

* * *

Two hours later Harry stumbled through the Gryffindor common room and up to his dorm. Luckily everyone was still at dinner so there were no questions about why their housemate was wandering around half-naked with the look of a man well shagged.

Falling into his bed with an 'oomph', the brunette closed the curtains and cast a few privacy charms – too blissfully exhausted to realize he did so without the wand still tucked into the pockets of his robes. Grinning softly Harry Potter fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harry woke slowly. Laying there he wallowed in the feeling of boneless-ness that consumed him. Closing his eyes he grinned at the flashes of memory from last night's activities. He felt…good and he honestly couldn't think of a time he'd felt anywhere close to this good. The waiting feeling was well and truly gone, replaced with utter contentment and a coil of excitement that wound tighter each time he thought of William.

Slipping silently from his bed, he grabbed clean clothes from his trunk and hit the shower, enjoying the early morning solitude. Toweling off, he examined himself in the full length mirror. Thankfully all the dorm mirrors were charmed to be silent from after dinner to just before breakfast.

He knew William was a vampire, it had been kind of hard to miss, and he knew William had bitten him – among other things – but the bite mark was completely healed now. If you didn't know what you were looking at you'd see only some white blemishes on his throat, but the bite was there; a Claiming Mark, the first of four marks that declared him William's mate.

He couldn't wait to get the other three.

* * *

The day passed in a pleasurable blur that not even Snape's insults could penetrate. Strangely the Gryffindor found himself rather energized…and finished all the homework assigned the day before and most of today's assignments as well. Hermione wound up staring at him all through dinner, eyes wide in shock when he'd shown her the completed work – he'd had to to stop her from haranguing him about not taking school seriously.

He lagged behind the others on the way back to the tower, tired of their questions and probing looks.

The mark on his neck tingled, making the Gryffindor moan softly as he was jerked abruptly into a narrow side corridor. He didn't resist, knowing it was his blonde vampire that pulled him into an unused classroom.

He nearly melted on the spot at the look in William's eyes when he was spun to face the taller man. That look alone had him aching and on the edge. But tonight was no frantic first time, no race to be the one to make a claim. He could see it in William's ocean blue eyes, in the languorous way he backed Harry against a wooden worktable.

Without breaking eye contact the vampire stripped the boy; first the tie and robes, then vest and shirt. Harry toed off his shoes and socks before kicking his already lowered pants and boxers away.

Only then, when he was completely nude did Williams eyes leave his own. Harry could literally feel where those eyes traveled, muscles tightening as if actually caressed.

Harry braced his hands on the table behind him and waited.

* * *

Spike held himself very still as he took in the beauty before him. And Harry was beautiful, a little too skinny, but beautiful with all that pale skin crowned with flashing emerald eyes and wild chestnut locks.

This boy would be completely his by the end of the week and no one could stop it.

Smirking the vampire dropped to his knees and took one of the boy's…attributes…into his mouth.

* * *

Ten minutes before curfew Harry once again stumbled into the Gryffindor common room, only this time it was very much occupied.

"Cor, Harry, what happened to you?" Ron asked, mouth gaping.

Harry couldn't stop his blush. "I just went for a walk Ron," he murmured.

"Were you fighting with Malfoy again?" Hermione accused.

"No 'Mione, I just went for a walk."

Ron smirked, "Who is she Harry?"

The brunette blinked, "What?"

"You look thoroughly snogged mate! You gotta tell me who it is!"

Harry could see all the other Gryffindors turning towards them. Everybody was always so bloody interested in his life!

"I said I went for a walk Ron," Harry snapped, "If that's what I said I did, then that's what I did. Now I'm going to bed! Any objections?" He glared at everyone making them turn away before storming upstairs.

* * *

"Hey 'Mione, did Harry buy a new cologne? He smelled really good," Ron said looking toward the dorm entrance.

Hermione had gone back to her book. "I hadn't really noticed Ron. However, I wouldn't ask him about having a girlfriend again."

"I noticed," Dean commented, leaning against the back of the couch Ron was occupying. He joined the redhead in contemplating the dorm doorway. "He really is a good looking bloke…"

Ron scrunched up his face, "Ugh Dean! I did not ever want to see my best friend in that light! Thank you for scarring me for life!"

* * *

Harry lay in his four poster bed, curtains drawn, wearing only his boxers. Sliding his hand under the fabric he caressed the new mark high on his inner thigh. He couldn't stop his moan at the memories of what William had done…_down there_.

Two marks down, two to go.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: For those of you who asked – this story is post end of series for BTVS and Angel – Spike has his soul (earned in season 7 of BTVS). No there has never been a mention of vampires taking mates but there was never a mention of them not taking mates either so creative license for me! Yay! I honestly do not know of any other Harry/Spike stories out there except for Squrlie Jack's unfinished 'Vampire Bond' from which this concept was taken (and yes I asked her first!) Hopefully this chapter answers some questions – others will be answered as we go! Enjoy and thanks for the reviews!_

**Chapter 5**

Harry leaned back against William's chest with a gasp as the blonde's cool hand snaked its way into his trousers. Pushing back against the vampire's own growing bulge, he lifted his small wrist to William's waiting mouth.

It was quick and dirty.

It was in a broom closet.

It was the third mark.

* * *

Thursday evening, Harry found himself stretched out on William's bed completely naked.

"Tonight Luv, tonight…."

"Yesssss!" Harry hissed as the vampire lowered his fanged mouth to the teen's chest.

* * *

Friday morning Harry was ignoring his dorm mate's calls. He didn't care if he missed breakfast or even Herbology.

He was basking in his new situation, the possibilities of which were just now making themselves known.

He'd been shagged within an inch of his life twice now and received not only a 'hand job' as his friends called it but a 'blowjob' from his lover – experiences he was sure outnumbered those of the entire dorm added together; well, except for Seamus, he was such a man-whore.

He was married for all intents and purposes to a creature so powerful, Muggles and Wizards alike feared them. He was bound-joined-tied to a vampire over a century old in a bond that would last even unto death.

Harry's eyes went wide.

He…he didn't have to go back to the Dursley's!

His shout of joy echoed off the empty dorm room walls.

* * *

It seemed like only minutes but in truth it was a few hours later when a voice interrupted his musings.

"Ahem…Mister Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes from behind the safety of his bed curtains. He didn't want to deal with McGonagall and her Disapproving-Death-Stare as the Gryffindors called it.

"Yes, Professor?" he called.

"I understand you have missed both Herbology and Lunch."

"Yes Ma'am," he answered, silently praying that she'd go away, "I'm not feeling all that well."

They both knew it was a lie and that she wouldn't call him on it.

"Be that as it may, Mister Potter, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office in thirty minutes."

"Yes Ma'am."

He waited until his Head of House's footsteps faded away before sliding out of bed for a quick shower and change of clothes.

* * *

Harry thought that if the old man's eyes twinkled any more, they'd all be blind. Currently they sat in the Headmaster's office with Madam Pomfrey and Professors McGonagall and Snape. While the Medi-Witch looked embarrassed, McGonagall was her usual stoic self. The Potion's Master just looked slightly more annoyed than usual.

"Now Harry," Dumbledore said, "I've been hearing some interesting rumors floating around the school about you."

Rolling his eyes Harry muttered, "Not surprising." Outwardly he tried to mimic Snape's annoyed look but inside he was worried. He wasn't ready for anyone to discover his relationship with William. He wasn't worried about getting expelled or anything – if they wanted to deprive the only Wizard capable of defeating Voldemort an education, then let them. He and William could move to Tahiti or something and to Hell with everybody else.

"We believe you may have developed an unusual ability and Madam Pomfrey here will test you for it."

Snape snickered at 'unusual ability'.

Harry was interested.

"Really? What's the test?"

Pomfrey stood and bustled over to the teen with a vial of swirling gray potion.

"It's quite simple Mister Potter, a drop of your blood mixed into this potion will tell us all we need to know."

"Okay…" Truthfully Harry was a bit nervous about the blood thing. While it didn't seem to bother him with William, ever since the graveyard he'd been squeamish about the thought of people trying to get his blood.

The Medi-Witch however was very clinical; his finger was pricked and a drop of his blood in the vial before he could become too worked up about it.

They all sat quietly watching the potion.

Finally Harry got bored, "So what kind of ability might I have gotten?"

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Patience, my boy," Dumbledore said, "Let's see if there's a reason for excitement first."

The young Gryffindor huffed and flopped back in his chair. This was just the type of thing that irritated the crap out of him. Dumbledore would play the cryptic and mysterious sage until Harry wound up in the Dark Lord's lap – then if he was lucky enough to live he might, _might_, get a few scraps of information.

Harry sighed and the potion turned a bright purple.

McGonagall gasped – the first indication that she wasn't just a statue – and Dumbledore grinned widely. Snape looked shocked while Pomfrey seem worried.

"Well, well, well. You are full of surprises Harry."

"Uh-huh," Harry just wanted the old fart to get on with it all ready.

"You, my boy, are a Bearer."

"And that's what exactly."

"It means, Mister Potter," Madam Pomfrey interrupted, "that you are capable of producing and nurturing a child inside of you much as a woman can."

"So I'm a girl with manly bits?" Harry asked, shocked.

"That's one way to look at it," Snape said drolly, apparently over his own shock.

"Now Harry," Dumbledore said, shooting the black clad professor a warning look, "you are still the same young man you have always been, but you are now capable of something extremely rare, but exceptionally special. Bearers produce children of unparalleled power. The children of Bearers have included Merlin and all four of the Founders, all of which were responsible for times of great achievement and peace in the Wizarding World."

"So I can have babies, myself."

"Yes, Harry," Dumbledore answered, twinkling madly.

"And how do I get pregnant exactly."

That dimmed the old man a bit, and he even looked embarrassed. McGonagall was absorbed in her white knuckled hands while Snape examined the ceiling.

Madam Pomfrey snorted in annoyance. "A male will have to penetrate you anally and ejaculate while inside of you Mr. Potter."

That was blunt, but at least someone had answered the damn question.

"I guess it's good I like boys then, huh?" he mused quietly.

His Head of House nearly fell out of her chair and Snape chuckled.

"And when exactly did you come to that conclusion Potter," the Greasy Bat asked.

"Monday," Harry answered with a shrug.

"Monday," Snape repeated dully.

"Well that will certainly make things easier," Dumbledore interjected.

"Whhhyyyy?" Harry felt like the other shoe was falling – right on his head.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Well Harry, there is a strict procedure to follow when a Bearer is found – the Wizarding World must be told…"

"And then…" The teen knew his face was turning red and it wasn't from embarrassment.

"There will be a contest…only the winner, the most powerful and cunning Wizard will be allowed to-," he stopped.

"Say it old man," Harry gritted out, standing, fists clenched at his sides. Even Dumbledore's pathetic expression was not going to calm him.

"Only the winner will be allowed to marry you."

"You're telling me that I get to be the jackpot prize in some Wizarding game show. Then this complete stranger who could be anybody from Voldemort to Fudge to _you_," he jabbed a finger at the bearded man, "gets to knock me up and do whatever else they please and I get no say what-so-ever. Did I miss anything…Headmaster?"

Snape grinned evilly, "No that just about sums it up Potter."

Pomfrey gasped and they all turned to her. She now held a vial filled with bright pink swirling liquid – swirling just like the test potion.

Snape hit the floor with a loud 'thump'.

"What does it mean Poppy," Dumbledore asked worriedly.

"It means that Mister Potter is already pregnant."

A second and third 'thump' followed and suddenly Harry and the Medi-Witch were the only conscious people in the room.

"Well I guess that takes care of that then," Harry said and promptly stalked from the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Spike lounged in his chair waiting for Dumbledore to arrive. The old man had called an emergency staff meeting and the blonde was not in the mood to deal with him and his twinkling. Harry had not been in class today and from what his friends said, the Gryffindor hadn't been to _any_ of his classes.

Through their bond, he knew Harry was at the school and not in pain or scared, but nothing else.

Hopefully this would be quick.

Finally the old man entered and the meeting got underway.

Twenty minutes later Spike found himself blinking up at Dumbledore – from the floor.

"Are you all right William?"

"What happened?"

"We were discussing Mister Potter and you…fainted."

"Really?"

"Yes, My Boy."

Spike jumped up, "Right! Well, let's carry on then shall we?"

Dumbldore quirked an eyebrow and both Headmaster and Vampire ignored the flabbergasted expressions on the other teachers faces.

"As I was saying, we have discovered that Mister Potter is a Bearer and that he has already gotten pregnant. Our task now is to find the father. Has anyone here noticed him spending time with anyone in particular? Mister Weasley perhaps? Or Mister Finnigan?"

Spike sat heavily in his chair. Oh yeah. Impending fatherhood was bound to make any self respecting Demon hit the floor.

Fatherhood…he was going to be a father…

"No Albus," Professor McGonagall said, "In fact I overheard Mister Weasley complaining to Miss Granger that Mister Potter has been disappearing for hours at a time with no explanation. They mentioned that when he was with them, he seemed distracted and anxious."

Dumbledore eyed the blond Vampire closely as the conversation flowed, the teachers speculating on the father of Harry's child. William had reacted rather strangely to the news and the old Wizard wondered at the cause.

He knew that the only reason the blonde was here was to look out for his nephew…hmmm….

Dumbledore smiled. Of course! Young Mister Malfoy must be the father! That would explain why Harry's friends didn't know of the boy's whereabouts and why he had been acting so strangely. It would also explain the Vampire's violent reaction – his job would be immensely more complicated now. Once the news got out, and it would get out, he had no doubt that Voldemort would try to take Harry for himself.

They had to get the two boys bonded as soon as possible, but of course it would have to be handled delicately. Draco and Harry were volatile in the best situations, if they were pushed too hard they could very well end up killing each other.

An hour later and just after sunset, Spike found Harry on the Quidditch pitch. The brunette was on his broom, slowly drifting around, feet dragging in the soft sand. From the number of trails in the dirt, Harry had been there quite a while.

The Vampire approached slowly, not wanting to startle the Gryffindor whose head was down, apparently deep in thought as he flew.

"Harry?"

The boy sighed before bringing the broom to a halt. He did not dismount or look up when Spike came within arms reach.

"Harry?" He called again, worried. Their bond wasn't giving him any indication of what his mate was going through and to be honest, Spike was worried.

"Are you angry?" the boy whispered. Green eyes peeked from behind tousled chocolate locks, eyes so full of fear that Spike felt his chest clench.

"Oh Luv," he said, pulling the boy off the broom and into his arms, "I could never be angry with you."

"But I'm a freak!" Harry sobbed into Spike's chest, "Boys aren't supposed to like boys, an' have babies! They're not supposed to do magic or talk to snakes!"

Spike hugged the nearly hysterical Harry tighter against his chest and nuzzled the shorter man's hair.

"Shhhh, Luv, shhhh. No need to be getting' yourself all worked up pet. I don't know where you've gotten this ridiculous view of yourself, but you are not a freak."

Spike pulled on Harry's chin, lifting his tearstained face to his own.

"Do you hear me Luv? You are not a freak. You are a bleedin' powerful Wizard who happens to be mated to William the Bloody, the Scourge of Europe, Slayer of Slayers and the only Vampire to pass the Demon Trials to regain his soul. You, My Love, are exceptionally lucky to have a handsome bloke like me to take care of you until the world ends."

Harry hiccupped. "That long, huh?" he joked weakly.

Spike grinned, "I guess the Hogwarts curriculum doesn't cover what happens when a Witch or Wizard gets mated with a Vamp, eh?"

The Gryffindor shook his head.

"Let's go inside and get you fed, then we can talk about that and Junior there."

"So you're really not angry."

"Of course not Luv, shocked the bloody hell out 'o me, that's for sure, but I'm startin' to like the idea. I get to be a Daddy! Peaches will be horrified."

"Who's Peaches?"

Dumbledore stood in a seldom used corridor watching young Mister Malfoy as he stared out a window overlooking the Quidditch pitch. The old Wizard had seen William approaching the Gryffindor but there were no windows where he stood now.

Mister Malfoy's face was pink with some unnamed emotion. Silver eyes flashed when the Headmaster stepped forward.

"Is it true then," the Slytherin spat.

"Many things are true, My Boy. Which thing were you inquiring about in particular?"

The blonde's face turned nearly purple.

"Is Potter a Bearer?"

"Yes, indeed he is, though it is perhaps wise to keep that to yourself, hmmm?"

Draco sneered and took one last look out the window before storming away.

Dumbledore moved up to the window but in the deepening darkness could only just make out two figures returning to the castle.

"A delicate operation indeed," Dumbledore murmured.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Okay folks here it is - be warned that if you have not read **HBP** there is a big-assed**SPOILER** in this chapter. Also in writing this chapter I figured out that the time lines do not match up at all for HP and BTVS/Angel so I'm also giving you a TMT warning (Time Line? What Time Line?) - just accept that it's post Series for BTVS/Angel and year 6 for ol' Harry. Spike is 150 years old total and Harry is 16. Rest assured that Spike's tie to the Malfoy's will be explained in a later chapter (before I get lots of questions about it). Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy!_

**Chapter 7**

Sunday evening Spike found his nephew in a back corner of the library staring blankly at a book. Casually he sat on the bench across from the boy and propped his head in his left hand – the fingers on his right hand idly tapped against the wooden table top.

"Can I help you Professor," Draco asked stiffly.

"Well you can drop the Professor bit for one thing, and call me William, or Uncle even."

"Uncle," the boy chuckled with a sneer, he looked the vampire up and down, taking in his short, slicked back blonde hair and black Muggle t-shirt, "as if I'd every believe you could possibly be a Malfoy."

William smirked, a perfect Malfoy smirk. "I've a portrait."

"Well I've never seen it," Draco sneered.

"'Course you have, in the attic gallery."

Draco's eyes went wide, "But how did you…Only the…" abruptly he snapped his mouth shut.

"Only the outcasts of the family are up there. Let me think," Spike said closing his eyes and leaning his head back, "Mum and me are in number fourteen on the left hand side. She's wearing her purple silk and I look poncey as ever in blue velvet. Am I still quoting badly written poetry?"

Draco nodded, still wide eyed, and pale. "But that portrait is over a hundred years old!"

"Yes it is."

"A-a-are you a v-vampire?"

Spike took a quick look around and made sure no one was nearby, "Believe it mate, but I'd keep that tidbit to yerself if you don't mind. I don't want the kiddies getting all skittish."

"Does Dumbledore know he's invited a vampire into the school," Draco asked, indignant.

"'Course he does, not much that man don't know."

His nephew snorted in disgust.

Spike frowned at the boy, "He may be barmy, and bleedin annoyin' most of the time, but he does know stuff lad. You'd do well to remember that, and respect it."

"Right."

"Well let's take you for example. Dumbles know that old Voldie has asked you to either kill the Headmaster or facilitate his murder, Dumbles words of course."

Now his nephew truly did look like a fish out of water.

A fish quickly turning pink.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," his whisper was strangled.

Spike lifted an eyebrow.

"Even if I did, do you think I would talk about it _here_," the boy hissed.

"Relax Draco, I'm not a complete nutter," the vampire held up a hand, flashing a silver ring on his index finer.

"Where did you get that?"

Spike was beginning to wonder just how many times a body could flush and then pale in a short period of time without passing out.

"You mother was kind enough to hand it over – it was mine after all."

"But no one's ever been able to wear that ring."

"'Course not. Mum had Dad make it for me so we could talk at parties and such without being overheard. Only the person I'm speaking directly to can hear me and only I can hear them. Anyone trying to listen in will hear sounds like whispering but not what we're actually sayin'."

"So Harry Potter could be sitting under this table right now with that stupid invisibility cloak of his and he wouldn't hear a word?"

Spike shot the boy a questioning look, "That's right. But what is it with you and Harry anyway."

Draco flushed again and looked down at the table, "I just don't like the wanker is all."

"Well you might want to try a little harder to get along with him."

"Why should I," the boy spat.

"'Cause he's family now."

Draco paled – then fell off his bench in a dead faint.

Spike stood up and leaned over the table to study his nephew.

"Ten minutes…I'm impressed. I thought surely the vamp thing would get him first."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: For those of you who asked - yes 'Peaches' is Angel. Thanks for the reviews everybody! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 8**

The rumors had spread throughout the school but so far no one had yet gotten brave enough to question him. Harry knew that would change today. He sat at breakfast Wednesday toying with his food and watching the other students stealing covert glances at him.

He stiffened as the post owls entered the hall and he had to force himself to relax, he wanted to leave but Dumbledore had made him promise to stay.

Hermione dutifully opened the Daily Prophet within moments of it landing next to her. Two minutes later the Witch had dropped the paper and was staring at him. Harry reached across the table and casually took the abandoned paper, nervous about what he'd find. As he read, he noticed the noise level drop substantially throughout the hall.

The article was short and to the point. Dumbledore hadn't sent it to the paper until right before the print deadline so the 'journalists' at the Prophet hadn't had time to embellish it.

_Boy-Who-Lived A Bearer!_

_ Just before press time this morning, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School ofWitchcraft and Wizardry made the Daily Prophet aware that Harry James Potter, the only person to ever survive the Killing Curse and the boy responsible for the first fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been tested and found to be a Bearer!_

_As you may or may not know, a Bearer is a Wizard capable of becoming pregnant with another male. The children of such unorthodox unions are always incredibly powerful. It is reported that all four of the Founders of Hogwarts and even Merlin himself were the children of Bearers and indeed there hasn't been another recorded case of a Bearer since the Founder's time._

_Tradition states that a great competition should now be held to choose a father for young Mister Potter's children, but Headmaster Dumbledore also states that a father has been chosen and that our Savior is already with child!_

_When questioned, the Headmaster refused to release the name of the other father, citing safety reasons in this time of unrest. While this reporter is unhappy about the breach of tradition, safety for the new family is indeed paramount. The Hogwarts staff will certainly have their work cut out for them as the other father is no doubt a student as well._

Harry was pleased really. The reporter had been sympathetic and tasteful – for the Prophet and Dumbledore had neatly side stepped the issue of naming the father which amused him.

"Harry…"

"Yeah, Ron?"

Looking up at the redhead, Harry realized that _everyone_ was looking at him.

"Mate…how long have you liked blokes?"

* * *

Voldemort rubbed his hands together in satisfaction as the hulking, robed figure left the throne room. This summer's negotiations had gone well, very well indeed.

Of course his plans had changed a bit with the revelation of the Potter boy's Bearer status. He had already decided to spare the boy, to seduce him to their side, but now his task would be so much simpler.

Harry was such a sentimental boy; he would never be able to bring himself to harm the father of his children. Voldemort would keep the boy barefoot and pregnant, confined to the mansion producing a small army of Dark Princes and Princesses with Killing Curse green eyes.

The fact that he would not be the first irritated him but he could use that to his advantage. Once he found out who the other boy was he could arrange for Harry to be 'abandoned' by the youth at an emotionally crippling time, making his manipulation of his future husband all the easier.

Oh yes, that beautiful boy would be his. He had only to apply the proper persuasion…

* * *

On Saturday Harry sat outside the Shrieking Shack enjoying the solitude provided by the supposedly haunted house. He'd spent most of the Hogsmeade visit with Ron and Hermione in an attempt to make up for the way he'd ignored them the first week of school, but had finally slipped away.

Speculation had run wild at the school about who the other father was. Harry was questioned constantly by the students and the staff; he'd received no less than two lectures just this week from Dumbledore on the necessity of them knowing who it was but Harry wasn't telling. He knew it would come out eventually but he was enjoying their frustration. Quite frankly it was about time he knew something they didn't.

The students were rather rabid over the whole thing, questioning his dorm mates mercilessly. Theories ran the gamut from a summer fling with a Muggle to a Death Eater rape. In between the two extremes were the names of virtually every male at the school from fifth year up, including Draco Malfoy and interestingly, Blaise Zibini which had made Harry laugh his arse off when he'd heard.

He'd had a checkup with Madam Pomphrey who'd been very informative about his situation. While Bearers were ridiculously rare, male pregnancy was not thanks to certain high level potions, so thankfully there was quite a bit of literature to study, which he was actually reading to Hermione's delight. The Nurse had given him three books as a gift and he'd ordered a few more on her recommendation which William had been reading.

He now knew that since his pregnancy was 'magically facilitated', it was also magically accelerated which meant that while by the calendar he was only two weeks along, in actuality he was a full month. Males were obviously not built to bear babies so the Magic cut the gestation period in half. There were side effects, however. Harry would become increasingly tired until the last month where he would almost be hibernating. His meals were already being supplemented with nutrition potions and those would only increase until they _were_ his meals.

The boy sighed, kicking at the twigs under his feet; he'd have to admit who the father was before then because there was no one else he trusted to look after him during that last month. Pomphrey told him to just expect to spend it in bed as he'd only wake up to eat anyway.

He'd found out that the scent he'd started to exude was the primary indication of his bearer ability. It was his physical body coping with the magical influences and trying to attract him a capable mate. According to one of the books Pomphrey had given him, the smell would normally grow until the Bearer attracted a mate strong enough to impregnate them. Harry had gotten pregnant so quickly that only his dorm mates had picked up on the smell.

A twig snapped behind him.

Harry exhaled softly trying to be calm as he eased his wand from the holster Mad-Eye Moody had given him for his birthday. It was probably just one of his Order member bodyguards – but still…

Someone was approaching now, quietly but not quietly enough and Harry slowly turned his head. He screamed and lurched forward, away from the….creatures. He landed on his knees before stumbling to his feet and running towards the shack. The creatures were huge, easily over seven feet and the secret tunnel to Hogwarts was tiny. He only prayed it was tiny enough to keep them from following.

Clambering up the rickety front steps he grabbed the doorknob – and it didn't open. Wriggling it frantically he rammed the creaky door with his shoulder. Looking behind him he found the three hulking and _horned_ figures nearly within reach.

"Open!" he yelled giving the knob a vicious jerk. The door finally gave and Harry fell into the room – and into a warm body.

"Harry!"

"Remus?" Looking up at his former professor, the only other thing he could get out was, "Run!"

Remus' head shot up and seeing the danger shoved Harry to the already open trap door. Harry heard the man casting spells behind him as he jumped into the tunnel and almost onto another man.

"Whoa there," the man said steadying him. Harry couldn't really see him but if he was with Remus…. He pulled out his wand and pushed himself against the wall away from the figure anyway.

Crashing sounded from above as the creatures battered against the shack. Remus joined them in the tunnel and pulled down the trapdoor, sealing it with locking charms.

"Harry meet Oz, Oz this is Harry. Now let's get back to the school, shall we?"

Still panting Harry grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Hey everybody! Did ya miss me? Well I'm not officially back yet - still buming internet grumbles but here are two chapters for your enjoyment plus I'm posting the next chapter in Radix Acclaro. If anybody knows of some available rental places in the Marietta/Atlanta area where I won't get shot, let me know! (or if anybody's hiring...i'm a workaholic...) signed your homeless authoress._

**Chapter 9**

Harry sat in Dumbledore's office once again listening to the Headmaster lecturing him about revealing the father of his baby. This afternoon's apparent Demon attack had brought on a tirade that, so far, was easily twice as long as any of the others.

Remus had been shocked at first to learn the stories in the paper were true but now even he looked bored. His red-headed companion just looked impassive.

He sighed.

"Am I boring you Harry?" Dumbledore looked at him from over the top of his half-moon glasses.

"Ummm…yes actually."

The old man's eyes got wide, "I beg your pardon?"

"I said 'yes actually', you are boring me and annoying me too, for that matter. What makes you think that badgering me about this is going to get you what you want? I've told you, over and over to mind your own business. I'll tell you what I want you to know _when_ I want you to know it and not before. At this point it's becoming more of a question of _if_ I'll ever tell you anything!"

Harry stood and started pacing.

"I mean, I can't believe this! How _dare_ you! You just want to know who I'm having sex with so you can tell everybody else. You don't want to know to make sure the guy doesn't work for Voldemort. You don't want to know so you can protect me or him, you just want to know! Well you _know_ what?" Harry stopped and looked Dumbledore straight in the eye, "Piss off!"

With that the brunette stormed from the room.

* * *

Remus found the boy, the young man really, three hours later in a window seat in one of Hogwart's many unused towers. It was a telling thing about the status of the Wizarding World that the castle was now so empty in modern times when it had been so full in years past.

"Hello Harry."

"Hi Remus."

The werewolf sat at the other end of the window seat and noticed the Slytherins on the Quidditch pitch.

"Spying Harry? Sirius would be so proud."

The younger man gave a small, sad smile, "Maybe just a little."

"So I suppose congratulations are in order?"

Remus was relieved to see a joyful smile appear on Harry's face. He'd only seen that expression a handful of times and something in him relaxed to know this baby was the cause of at least one of them.

"When are you due?"

"Madame Pomphrey says probably the first week of January."

"Do you know the sex yet?"

"No, and I won't until it's born. All the magic required to sustain a male pregnancy plays havoc with a lot of spells, including most of the medi-spells and makes it impossible to tell, even using Muggle means."

"Oh really? I didn't know that."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I've got a bunch of books on it, and I'm even reading them."

Remus laughed at that.

"So tell me about Oz."

"Well he's American and a werewolf."

"Where did you meet an American werewolf?"

"He's been traveling around the world since he was bitten, learning about werewolves. I came across him in one of the smaller communities of bite victims – he's found a way to control his beast Harry!"

Remus couldn't contain his excitement and left the window seat to pace.

"It's not a fool proof method and it does need work, but he doesn't change on the full moon. He can teach me not to change!"

Suddenly Harry was hugging him, "That's excellent Remus, truly!"

"Harry?" The voice came from behind him and Remus turned to face it while pushing the boy behind him. He smelled vampire and now that he thought about it, he smelled vampire on Harry.

A wiry blonde with piercing blue eyes stepped into the hallway. Remus couldn't stop his growl and the vamp's face morphed as the blonde growled right back.

"Remus?" Harry's voice was nervous but Remus didn't dare take his eyes off the bloodsucker before him. The boy may not know what kind of threat a vampire truly was but he did and they both could be dead very soon. He had no idea how the creature had gotten into Hogwarts, much less why a Master, as he suspected this one was, had chosen to endanger itself this way. Even if it killed him and Harry it wouldn't get out…a suicide mission! The Dark Lord must have sent it specifically to kill Harry!

With a howl the werewolf launched himself at the blonde. "Run Harry," he yelled as he ducked a punch.

* * *

Harry stood in the hallway watching helplessly as his pseudo-godfather and his mate tried to kill each other – and he knew they were fighting to protect him from each other!

He winced at the dull thud of fists hitting flesh but it was the flash of blood when Remus got a lucky punch to his mate's mouth that knocked the Gryffindor out of his shocked silence.

"Stop it," he yelled, hunching his shoulders and clenching his fists, "Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!"

He was panting and his eyes had closed when he yelled.

Silence filled the hall.

Slowly Harry opened his eyes, scared that the men had killed each othe,r only to find the pair plastered to the opposite wall.

"Harry?" It was Remus' turn to sound nervous.

"Remus, meet William Aurelias, our new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. Professor meet Remus Lupin, my late Godfather's best friend and former DADA Professor. Remus is a werewolf and Professor Aurelias is a vampire, although that's not common knowledge."

"Nice to meet you Mister Lupin," Harry rolled his eyes at William's sardonic tone.

"And you, Professor Aurelias. My apologies for attacking you," Remus' voice was still a bit shaken.

"Perfectly understandable."

Silence.

And then…more silence.

"Mister Potter," William was using his 'Professor Voice', "do you think you might let us down?"

That made Harry realize that the two men were actually stuck to the wall – two feet above the floor.

"Ummm…I'm not really sure how."

* * *

Twenty minutes later whatever Harry had done dissipated and the two men dropped to the floor.

Remus and Harry sat in the window seat while Spike leaned back against the wall across from them. He wasn't happy about the werewolf being so close to his mate but there wasn't a whole lot he could do about it while still playing the part of Harry's Professor.

"Were you looking for me Sir?" Harry asked and Spike had to bite his tongue to stop his rather lewd answer to that.

"Professor Dumbledore told me about your little adventure today."

"Oh," the brunette looked down and started digging the toe of his shoe into the stone floor.

"He said from the description you gave that it was probably demons."

Harry nodded.

"Big and green? With horns?"

Another nod.

"Hmmmm, lots of demons look like that. Guess I'll have to ring Giles for some books. Maybe that'll help narrow it down a bit. 'prolly Pyleans or maybe Fyral demons. Wonder what they woulda' got for catchin' you."

"Spike?"

The blonde turned his head, surprised. He'd heard the other man approaching but hadn't recognized the scent, but he did recognize the voice.

"Dogboy?"

The diminutive redhead stepped out of the shadows of the stairs, eyes a little wide and showing the gold of his beast.

"What are you doing in a school Spike?"

He smirked, he couldn't help it, "Seem to spend more time in them than not."

Oz pulled a stake from his back pocket.

Spike didn't move put Harry jumped to his feet.

"Easy there Oz. I work here now, completely legit. No more indiscriminate eatin' o' the populace. Bleedin' shame that, but whatcha' gonna do? Got meself all souled up and everythin'."

He was actually a bit insulted by the redhead's look of disbelief.

"Like Angel?"

He snorted, "Better than that cryin' nancy boy. I earned mine and with no strings attached, thank you very much. Call Buffy if you don't believe me or Giles even – was gonna call the Watcher anyway."

Slowly the redhead put away the piece of wood.

"Do you two know each other?" Lupin sounded strained…jealous? Spike was intrigued. He knew Oz was still in love with a certain redheaded Witch – could still smell it combined in a swirl with pain, loss, frustration and loneliness. It was going to be interesting to watch the older werewolf pursue the normally stoic, and by all accounts straight, musician.

"We've met," Oz answered, eyes narrowed.

"Anyway, the reason I was looking for you Mister Potter is to arrange your additional defense classes."

"Additional classes?"

Spike smirked, "Your almost abduction today spurned Professor Dumbledore to request more advanced training for you and Mister Malfoy. You will both attend evening sessions with me thirty minutes after dinner for an hour every night – including weekends."

The blonde thought his mate looked adorable when he was gobsmacked.

"But…but…" he sputtered, "but…MALFOY!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Spike escorted his adorably sputtering mate back to Gryffindor tower – followed closely by the watch-wolves. By the time he'd made it back to Dumbledore's office and flooed to Diagon Alley, he was grinding his teeth. His demon wanted to reassure itself that Harry and their child were fine – and to reassert his claim on them.

The blonde stalked from the Leaky Cauldron and into Muggle London; he had a phone call to make.

* * *

Monday evening, Spike was heading to the Defense classroom, sans robes, for his first evening session with his mate and his nephew. It was going to be a very short lesson if he had his way. For the most part his lesson plan consisted of booting his nephew from the room and shagging his mate senseless.

It was an excellent plan in his opinion.

"Ah, Professor Aurelias."

Spike stifled his groan.

"You have a visitor in my office."

"I have a class, Sir."

"He assures me it won't take long."

Spike did groan this time and followed Dumbledore to his office. He had a sinking feeling that like all of his best plans, this one was about to be shot to pieces.

"What in Gods name do you think you are doing in a school Spike? Of all the ridiculous, stupid, insane-"

"Hey now! I've got plenty to offer the kiddies-"

"Very funny Spike, I very seriously doubt that a British Wizarding School teaches classes on American soap operas or Crypt Living 101."

"Oh very funny Giles."

"Gentlemen, gentlemen!" Dumbledore broke in, "I was going to excuse myself and allow you two to catch up, but somehow I think that might be a mistake. Why don't you both have a seat," the old man waved to two chairs in front of his desk before taking his own behind it.

"I can't believe you came here Rupert. Was it too hard to UPS a couple of books? You _do_ know about UPS, right Watcher-boy? You know, 'What can brown do for you'?"

"Why you little-"

"Children!" Dumbledore's voice had both of them looking at the shoes just like…schoolboys.

"So Mister Giles, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

Spike buried his head in his hands – Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling like mad.

"Spike called me Friday needing information…let's just say it is a rare and generally apocalyptic situation when _Blondie-bear_ asks for help."

"Indeed," Dumbledore popped a lemon drop in his mouth.

"I needed information on Demons and unfortunately, Hogwarts is a bit light in that subject. I hoped the books would help Mister Potter identify the Demons that tried to snatch him."

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes _Rupert_."

"Dear Lord!" Giles glared at Dumbledore, "You mean to tell me that you allowed that," the Watcher pointed at the blonde, "…that, that….Spike! You let Spike near Harry-Bloody-Potter!"

"Harry-Bloody-Potter is standing right behind you and he happens to like his classes with Proffessor Aurelias, thank you ever so much."

Spike hid his snicker at Giles' rather interesting expression that alternated back and forth between embarrassment and awe. He was also amused to see his nephew standing nervously behind the irate Gryffindor.

"Mister Potter, this is a private meeting-"

"With my Instructor who was supposed to be in an after hours class with me that _you_ ordered – unless the whole idea was for the pregnant guy to freeze his arse off in a classroom with only a Death Eater's son for company!"

Draco went red and Giles went white.

The Watcher started sputtering, "Pr-pr-p-p…" while Draco exclaimed, "Now see here Potter," indignantly and Dumbledore covered his eyes with his hands.

Spike decided he'd had about enough of this.

"Mister Malfoy, if you would please escort Mister Potter to my quarters. Mister Giles and I will join you both presently."

Draco tried to take Harry's arm only to have the brunette pull away with an annoyed glare.

After the boys left, Spike turned to the still sputtering Watcher, "Pregnant Giles, yes. Harry Potter is pregnant and he's understandably a little touchy about it, so when you've managed to pull yourself together we'll take the books that I _really_ hope you brought and see if the said Mister Potter can identify which Demons came after him."

Giles blinked a couple of times and then flushed in embarrassment.

"Of course I brought the books," he replied, madly cleaning his glasses.

"Your quarters, William? That is highly irregular-"

"Mister Potter is correct about the cold and both Mister Malfoy and Mister Giles will be present."

Dumbledore's eyes regained their twinkle suddenly, making Spike suspicious. The old man was up to something…

"Of course my boy, of course. I'll let you get on with it then – we wouldn't want to try our Bearer's patience much more, now would we."

* * *

They were waiting for the staircase to move back into position when Spike broke the silence, "So why exactly are you here Giles? Did you and Buffy have another spat?"

"No, no, nothing of the sort. I just decided that this situation needed my attention. Buffy and Faith have things well under control at the Academy."

Spike raised a blonde eyebrow, "Academy?"

"Yes, well, with the Watcher's Council in London destroyed and all the Slayers awakened to their powers, the surviving members thought it prudent to start a school with Buffy and Faith at the helm. Of course the Council tried to start the school in London but Buffy quickly put an end to that."

The stairs had returned and the pair hurried upwards.

"So what, you were feeling unnecessary? Washed up and obsolete?" The blonde smirked.

Giles' face flushed and his back stiffened as they stopped outside of Spike's door.

"I'll have you know that I chose to come here…to escape all the bloody teenage female hormonal insanity! By all that is holy, that many twittering, fighting, whining, overpowered females should never be confined in a single place. It's enough to drive a Slorchak demon to vegetarianism!"

Considering a Shorchak demon's head would melt if it ingested anything other that bloody red meat…that was saying a lot.

"So you ran away," Spike choked out.

Giles straightened his glasses, "I merely made a strategic retreat."

The vampire couldn't hold back his laughter anymore.

* * *

It was nearly midnight and well after the student's curfew by the time Harry had identified the Demons. Spike had had to stop himself on several occasions from laughing his arse off at all of them.

Giles kept wavering between his upstanding and dignified Wacher persona, and the awe struck fan boy – the later irritating Harry to no end. His nephew reminded him of someone with multiple personalities. One minute the boy would be polite and solicitous of Harry and when he was rebuffed by the brunette he would lash out as he'd done in all the years before. Harry, of course, had no idea why Draco was trying to be nice and was highly suspicious. Spike was still debating on whether or not to enlighten his mate; his nephew was so amusing…

"Alright then. I think we have what we need, I'll check with Mister Lupin in the morning and see if he agrees with Harry's choice. Giles, if you'll be good enough to escort Mister Malfoy back to his dorm and I'll do the same for Mister Potter."

"But I don't - "

Draco rolled his eyes and started down the hall, "I'll show you the way, Sir."

Spike stood behind Harry in the doorway, his hand on the brunette's shoulder watching Giles sputter a moment before the Watcher glared at him and then jogged after Draco.

As soon as the pair turned a corner, Spike pulled his mate back into his quarters and shut the door. Locking the door he then nudged the boy onto the couch. Spike knelt on the floor between Harry's spread knees. He had to fight back his Demon at the scorching look his mate gave him.

Carefully but quickly he pulled Harry's pants and boxers away and pulled the boy farther down on the cushions until his buttocks filled the vampire's hands. The movement bunched Harry's shirt up high on his chest exposing his delectable, smooth white belly.

Spike couldn't stop the growl that escaped his throat at the ever-so-slight bulge in that belly.

"Mine," his demon surfaced this time, "my mate, my child."

"Yesss," Harry hissed as Spike nuzzled him with his ridged face.

Moving down the blonde licked the delicate scar marking the inside of Harry's thigh.

* * *

"Blasted vampire. Of all the ridiculous - "

Giles was lost and he was highly annoyed. The Malfoy boy had given him directions to get back to Spike's quarters, but somehow he'd gotten turned around.

"This is what I get for haring off to Scotland – Oh My Lord! I've been infected by the Americans!"

"What ever will Mother say?"

The silky voice came from behind him. With a gasp Giles spun to face the speaker while putting his back safely against the stone wall of the dungeon hallway.

The man behind him was dressed head to toe in black with only a hint of a white collar peeking out at the neck. His black hair hung in a heavy curtain just past his shoulders and framed a pale face with high cheekbones, piercing eyes and a …distinctive nose.

"Do you have a reason for wandering my dungeons at such an hour, or are you merely too witless to find other activities."

Giles flushed, "I escorted Mister Malfoy back to his dormitory after a late session with Sp-Professor Aurelias and I seem to have lost my way."

"Indeed."

Giles pulled himself away from the wall and straightened his clothes. Stepping forward he held out his hand.

"Rupert Giles," he gave a nervous smile.

The man considered his hand for a moment before taking it in his own.

"Severus Snape, resident Potion's Master."

"Pleasure to meet you Professor."

Snape cocked his head and looked him up and down. Giles flushed again. His jeans, blue Henley sweater and sneakers were very out of place, now that he thought about it, especially compared to his companion's rather formal Wizarding robes.

"Would you care for a cup of tea?"

Giles blinked.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Woo-hoo! You guys missed me! You really missed me:P But really guys, thanks for all the reviews, they have totally brightenend my week! Hope you enjoy this!_

**Chapter 11**

Spike sat backwards in the straight-backed chair watching Draco and Harry work out. Ideally he would have had the two sparring each other by now but there was no way in Hell that he was letting anyone take a swing at his mate, pregnancy or no pregnancy. Not to mention that even after two weeks of these sessions, the two boys were still likely to be at each others throats if left alone too long.

Draco was actually starting to show signs of leaving his spoiled rich boy brattiness behind.

"Oy Potter, are you asleep _again_?"

Spike sighed and ran a hand over his face. They were very _small_ signs.

From his position on the floor, eyes closed seated in a full lotus with Giles, Harry's only response was to flip the blonde off. Draco smirked and wiped his sweaty face with a towel, leaving the punching bag and sitting on the floor at Spikes feet. The vampire tugged one of his nephew's blonde locks in gentle rebuke as they waited for the other two to finish.

Giles was teaching Harry yoga and Tai Chi. The two activities would keep the teen in shape, especially with Quidditch no longer an option for him, and it would help him deal with ridiculous amount of stress he was under as the Savior of the Wizarding World.

In fact the more Spike learned about Harry and his life at Hogwarts, the more his little Lion amazed him. Yes, he knew Harry's lot in life wasn't so different from a Slayers but…it _was_ different. Harry had never known his parents, had grown up hated and reviled by his only family and then he'd had a mad man trying to kill for the last five years. Slayers at least had a Watcher, someone to train them for what they had to face and who cared if they came back afterwards or not

Harry had had dumb luck and a will of iron.

The chair creaked beneath his fingers when he thought of how close his mate had come to death – and how often.

Harry and Giles finally rose from the floor. The Watcher began extinguishing and gathering up the candles the pair had been using as a focus while Harry and Draco began tossing random insults back and forth.

"Scarhead."

"Ferret face."

Well…it was progress at least.

* * *

The next night Giles was summoned to Dumbledore's office not five minutes after their private lesson began. Watching the two boys glare at each other after the Watcher's departure, Spike made a decision.

Crossing the room with quick strides, the Vampire swept his startled mate up into his arms and proceeded to snog the teen senseless.

Sometime later…

"Aren't you two done yet? I've stretched out and done the first three _Katas_ four times already.

Spike lifted his head and smirked at his nephew while Harry blinked owlishly at the blondes.

"Malfoy…why aren't you freaking out about this?"

That was a rather reasonable question. Spike decided he had not done his job well enough if the Gryffindor was still able to form cogent sentences.

"Because I already know your precious little secret Potter – or should I call you Malfoy now?"

Spike rolled his eyes and groaned mentally.

Emerald green fire focused on the Vampire and he found himself slightly nervous.

"Would you care to explain that statement to me William." It wasn't a question.

Never let it be said that his boy was stupid.

Carefully he set his mate back on his own two feet and took a step back…and then another…

"Well you see Luv…I'm a Vampire…"

"Yes."

"And I'm a little over a hundred and fifty…"

"Uh-huh."

"Well my mother was Anna Weasley."

A shocked exclamation from his nephew did nothing to calm the growing ire his mate's face.

"My father's name was Hephaistion Cassius Malfoy…and my full name is William Hephaistion Malfoy."

Harry was silent.

Spike waited…and waited…and was about to make a run for it when, "So with us being bound together, am I really a Malfoy?"

Harry's voice was calm but the Vampire wasn't going to relax just yet, "Well technically…yes…although the head of the Malfoy family could choose to banish me from the line. That's common when a Wizard becomes a vampire."

"But Father's not stupid enough to do that. It's not the Malfoy way…and besides, everyone wants a Bearer associated with their lineage." Draco smirked, "Thanks to you two I am now the Wizarding World's most eligible and desirable bachelor – or I will be when you two get done thumbing your noses at Dumble-jerk."

It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes, "Aren't you horrified to be related, even by marriage, to a disgusting half-blood?"

"Nope, for four reasons. One, the Potters are completely pure blooded except for your Mum who was the most powerful Witch of her generation and Malfoy's understand power – so hats off to your Dad. Two, you're the most powerful Wizard since the Dark Lord and the only one to survive the killing curse. Three, you're a Bearer – 'nuff said, and fourth, your rather infamous Master Vampire mate might create a whole new torture just for me if I give you too much grief over anything, much less your family tree."

Harry was quiet again and looked deep in thought. Suddenly the boy grinned and both Malfoys took a large step back. Never before had either of them ever seen such an…evil…expression of conniving glee…

* * *

Draco was relieved to hear Giles' voice coming down the hall. Hopefully the Watcher's presence would rescue them from whatever vengeful plot Potter was hatching in that Gryffindor head of his – although the expression on the brunette's face truly made Draco question his uncle-in-law's placement. Surely true Gryffindorks weren't capable of that look – they didn't possess the proper facial muscles for it…

The Watcher pushed open the door looking flushed and annoyed. Behind him, looking completely unfazed by the man's ire, was a petite blonde girl in the most scandalous clothing Draco had ever seen – followed by the hottest guy Draco had ever seen, not that he was into guys mind you…but Merlin!

Six foot two, dark hair and eyes, devilish goatee with a deep tan and dressed for a day at the beach in white linen. The man knew how to make an entrance.

"Oh bloody hell," his uncle cursed, "Giles you realize that I have to kill you now right?"

"Nice to see you too Spike," the dark man replied grinning.

The blonde girl merely stuck her tongue out at the Vampire and turned back to the Watcher. "So you'll help right?" she asked.

Turning Giles took his glasses off and glared at the girl, "No I will not come back to help you plan a surprise party for Miss Justinian and I'm shocked that you would come all the way to Scotland to ask me such a ridiculous thing."

"Well I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't run away," she whined.

"I did no such thing!"

"It sure looked like it to me," she shot back.

Giles sputtered.

"It sounded like running when I heard about it," tanned guy tossed out.

"Much as I hate to agree with Peaches-," William started.

"Fine! Fine…I ran away. The least you could have done was let me do so with a little dignity, but no you had to chase me down and rub my nose in it," he ranted.

Silence reigned.

"Got that out of your system," the girl asked.

"Quite."

"Ready to come back?"

"Not at all."

She sighed, "What's so special about this place anyway? It's just a school right? Just like at home?"

Draco was spellbound, in spite of himself, watching the interaction between the two. Interestingly it seemed Potter was similarly enthralled. The Slytherin hadn't realized it, but both students had at some point sat down side by side on the floor to watch the 'battle'.

"Mainly it doesn't have sixty super powered teenaged girls in it."

William quirked an eyebrow, "You did know this was a magic school, right Giles? With boys and girls from ages eleven to seventeen? I don't know how you could have missed it."

"You stay out of this Spike."

"Magic School? Cool! Willow's gonna be so excited when she gets here."

"Red's coming," William asked.

"Yup. She was curious what could have lured our favorite Englishman away."

"Oy," the Vampire exclaimed looking insulted.

"Sorry Spike. We didn't know you were here…why are you here anyway?"

Every head in the room turned towards him.

"Should've just staked me'self."

"I could help you with that," the tan man offered and received a rude hand gesture from the Vampire in return.

"I'm here to look after my nephew," he said pointing at Draco, "and because no good deed goes unpunished, I got roped into teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts to the kiddies."

"There is just something very, very wrong with that," tan guy said.

"Piss off Peaches – go back to your beach already. I called Giles because Mr. Potter here," he pointed at the brunette, "was attacked by three demons and I needed help identifying them."

"Harry Potter?" Tan guy again.

Draco watched Harry's face start to turn red.

"Yes, Harry Potter," Giles sighed.

"Who's Harry Potter," the girl asked.

"I'm Harry-bloody-Potter, who the Hell are you people?"

William covered his grin with his hand and Giles flushed.

"I'm sorry Harry," Giles apologized. "This is Elizabeth Summers-,"

"Call me Buffy!"

"-the senior Slayer and that fellow is Angel, Spike's sire."

"And you two just decided to jaunt off to the other side of the planet for what reason," William asked.

"Well…I was at the Academy helping train the girls and then Buffy got worried about Giles…," Angel stuttered to a stop.

Draco was amused that such a suave looking individual could lie so badly…and he was a bit disturbed by the looks said individual had been giving him since William had called him nephew.

"You ran away too, didn't you," Giles accused.

Buffy spluttered and Angel blushed.

Giles crossed his arms looking smug.

"Fine! Yes we ran away, too! But Giles, there's so many of them! And they don't listen to a word I say! They always think that they're right and -,"

"Welcome to my life," Giles replied without an ounce of sympathy.

"But Giles," she whined, dragging out the Watcher's name.

Draco smirked and even Harry cracked a smile at her antics.

"No Buffy, you're the leader now and you are responsible for keeping them in line. I was there merely in an advisory capacity and I will return…eventually."

Buffy crossed her arms and pouted for a moment before smiling brilliantly, "But I'm the Slayer!"

"Yeeessss," Giles replied suspiciously.

"And Spike said that ol' Harry here was attacked by demons, so obviously I'm needed here for awhile at least, right? After all, demon killing is _so_ my job," she nodded her head emphatically while Giles, William, and Angel all just stared at her a bit wide-eyed.

Before anyone could say anything else there was a loud crackling noise, loud enough to make Draco clamp his hands over his ears. A bright light appeared before the Slytherin and something large and heavy rolled out of the light, landing halfway in his lap.

The light and the crackling stopped and the blonde blinked wide eyes at the smelly…bloody lump.

"Dray…"

The blonde's stomach clenched at the ragged voice. With shaking hands he pushed aside what he now realized was matted, blood soaked hair.

"Father!" He nearly screamed it. This couldn't really be Lucius Malfoy…this ragged, _destroyed_ mass couldn't possibly be his father!

Vaguely he heard Potter call for a house elf but all he could see were the pain-filled eyes so like his own.

"Dray…h-he found out…'bout Sev…an' W-Will…"

Formerly long, elegant fingers were now raw and bent as they tried to grasp the teen's arm.

"Nar-Narcissa…"

Draco sucked in a breath. His father's eyes fluttered and he could feel the tears gathering in his own as Madam Pomphrey rushed into the room.

"'Cissa's dead."


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Hey everybody! Here we go again! Hope you like it! I have no idea where this version of Lucius came from but he suddenly appeared and demanded to be in this fic so... here he is! Thanks for all the reviews!_

**Chapter 12**

Three hours later Lucius was still alive, but only just. By rights the elder Malfoy should have been dead; besides the physical damage done by the multitude of curses cast on him, the amount of magical residue left by those curses should have been enough to kill on its own. It was a testament to his strength of will that he still lived.

It was also a statement of the skills of Madame Pomphrey and Albus was more grateful everyday that he'd lured the woman away from St. Mungos Emergency and Trauma Ward. Stealing the Head Medi-Witch had been a coup for the school.

Silently he watched Poppy speaking quietly with Draco and William while Mister Giles spoke quietly with Angel and Misses Summers a short distance away. Albus was concerned by Harry's reaction, however, or perhaps his lack thereof. The Gryffindor stood quietly in the distance between the two groups, obviously separate from them, shrouded in shadows as most of the torches in the room had been doused now that the emergency had been dealt with. Only the teen's piercing green eyes were discernable in the darkness as the orbs flickered between Lucius' unconscious form and Draco.

The Headmaster imagined he could almost see the wheels turning in Harry's mind. He and Draco had been getting along so well, and now this forcible reminder of why the two of them should not be together. Draco came from a Dark legacy and Lucius had actively sought the Gryffindor's death. Albus only hoped that the elder Malfoy's presence did not undo all the progress the two had made.

He wanted to comfort Harry but he couldn't while the boy insisted on this rebellion. Harry would have to take the first step to mend their relationship and reveal the other father of his child. They could not win this war if the boy kept such secrets…

Dumbledore left the hospital wing. Madame Pomphrey would move Lucius into a private _secure_ room when she was finished with Draco and William – no need to have the whole school know about the fugitive in their midst just yet.

* * *

Harry's gaze kept flickering between William, Draco, and Lucius. It really was obvious that William was a Malfoy, especially when you compared him to Lucius' more mature features. William, however, was rather…boisterous most of the time; must be the Weasley half of him.

Seeing Draco's concern for his father was bringing up conflicting emotions for Harry and he was, unsuccessfully, trying to divert himself from those feelings by cataloging the three Malfoys' differences and similarities. It worked for a bit, but then he'd get flashes of feeling – guilt, anger, fear – an emotional storm that hadn't raged since his birthday, and all caused by one man. Lucius Malfoy.

"So what's the deal?" Buffy whispered, stepping up beside him.

Glancing at her he saw Angel and Giles flanking her.

"He's Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. He's a Death Eater and is supposed to be in Azkaban Prison for trying to kill me and my friends last year."

"Oh Dear," murmured Giles.

Angel just looked stoic and Buffy had eyebrows raised.

"So what's he doing here," she asked.

"No idea. We'll just have to wait for him to wake up, I guess."

Madame Pomphrey finally left the blonde pair and proceeded to move Lucius to another room while William approached Harry.

"Giles, if you'll show Buffy and Angel to the guest rooms – I'm sure the House Elves have prepared something for them. Draco will remain here while I escort Mister Potter back to his dorm."

Thankfully no one argued with the blonde and soon Vampire and Bearer where ensconced in a dark niche not far from the Fat Lady's portrait. William leaned back against the cool stone wall and pulled Harry against him.

"Are you alright, Luv?"

Harry buried his face into his lover's chest and shrugged.

William didn't say anything else, just rubbed his hands up and down Harry's back.

"He scares me," the Gryffindor finally admitted in a whisper.

"Lucius?"

Harry looked up at William's disbelieving tone, "Well he has tried to kill me a few times – that's why he was in prison you know!"

His mate's eyes went gold for a moment before returning to blue, "Not to worry Harry, you are a Malfoy now and one thing Lucius understands is family. He may have lost sight of that for awhile, but I'm pretty sure he's had an epiphany. I'll have a little chat with him, just to reinforce the concept for him."

The brunette couldn't stop his small smile, "Well… just be sure _not_ to be gentle, yeah?"

William smirked, "A man after my own heart, you are."

Harry wrapped his arms around William's neck and stood up on his toes to press their lips together. For a few moments that chaste connection was enough, but Harry was fairly starved for his mate and there was no way in hell he was going to settle for 'chaste'.

With a needy whine he begged for entrance to the Vampire's mouth. The blonde finally relented and their tongues clashed; rubbing, caressing, and dueling. So focused was he that he didn't register where Williams hands were until they were inside Harry's trousers, clutching the cheeks of his arse.

At the slight pull of those hands, Harry hopped up and wrapped his legs around the Vampire's hips causing both men to groan at the added contact. Harry undulated his hips grinding their now obvious erections together.

William spun, pinning Harry's smaller body to the wall. Harry pulled his head back with a gasp, panting for air and exposing his neck.

* * *

It was Spike's turn to whine at the gorgeous sight before him: Harry's beautiful white skin marred only by his Claiming Mark and flushed with need – need for Spike. He had never seen anything like it. Harry's submission was as intoxicating as it was humbling. With the care such trust demanded, Spike allowed his Demon to surface and he gently slid his fangs into the beautiful flesh beneath him.

He drank deep, all the while still grinding them together. Spike let one of his fingers wander between Harry's cheeks to tease the opening he so wanted to plunge himself into. With a tickle of that finger and a circular grind of his hips they both came. Spike released his mate's neck and threw back his head, his growl of completion filling the hallway and drowning the Gryffindor's strangled sounds of pleasure.

Panting needlessly, Spike allowed Harry to slide down his body to rest against the wall. The Vampire rested his forehead against that of his mate and smiled, "How much longer, Luv? While I do enjoy the challenge of finding these opportunities to debauch you, it can be damn frustrating."

"Debauch? You're spending way too much time with the other teachers."

Spike growled.

"Fine!" Harry chuckled, "December, I think. Early December."

He growled again and the brunette sighed, "I don't like it either Will, but it keeps you safe."

"You don't have to protect me, pet."

The Gryffindor smiled sadly, "Maybe not," he whispered, "but it makes me feel better… it lets me get a few hours of sleep anyway." Harry turned his face away as he said the last.

Spike took the boy's face in his hands and pulled him back so he could look into emerald eyes, "You haven't been sleeping?"

Harry dropped his eyes and chewed his lip until the blonde ran his thumb across the ravaged piece of flesh. The boy sighed.

"I have nightmares… and visions when Voldemort's torturing people… so I've become a bit of an insomniac," he paused, "it hasn't been so bad this year; Voldemort's been pretty quiet so far."

Spike frowned; he hadn't realized that Harry wasn't sleeping, although now that he thought about it, even before he was pregnant Harry had looked perpetually exhausted.

"Well that just won't do, pet. You and the baby both need the rest. Buffy said Red was due to show up any time now and I'm sure that between her and Giles we can find a way to keep that bastard out of that head of yours. The nightmares I think we can take care of together, yeah?"

Harry nodded but Spike could tell his lover didn't believe him. That was fine, he'd just have to prove to his little lion that William the Bloody took care of what was his.

"Try to sleep Luv, I'll see you tomorrow."

With one last kiss, Spike sent Harry off to bed, keeping watch until the portrait closed behind the teen.

* * *

Lucius woke an hour before sunrise, his groan waking Draco and pulling Spike from his pacing.

"Father," Draco breathed softly, relieved, before leaving his chair. Pouring a glass of water he helped his father drink it while the Vampire moved silently to the foot of the bed. "How do you feel father?"

"Rather atrocious, Draco, as should be obvious," Lucius rasped.

Draco flinched, but otherwise gave no indication that his father's cutting words meant anything to him.

Spike had to swallow a growl. Lucius was not high on his list of favorite people right now; he'd tried to kill Harry – by all reports more than once – and he was the reason Draco was in danger now. The man was long overdue for a refresher course in fatherhood and being a Malfoy.

"Care to tell us what happened last night, Lucius?"

Draco replaced the glass on the nightstand before sitting at the end of the bed in front of Spike but still close to his father. The Vampire squeezed the footboard under his hands until it creaked before relaxing and resting his left hand on Draco's shoulder. The boy wanted comfort from his father but had to rely on a distant relative he'd only known for a few weeks to get it.

The elder Malfoy looked Spike up and down and managed to avoid sneering – although the twitching muscle in his cheek displayed just how hard that was for the arrogant man.

"Good to see you again William."

"Wish I could say the same, but cleaning up other people's messes always did put me out of sorts."

"How unmannerly of you to say so."

"Yeah." Spike grinned wolfishly.

"Is it true? About Mother?" Draco asked.

Lucius at least had the courtesy to look pained for half a moment before he answered, "Yes, Son. Narcissa is dead."

"Was it… Him?"

At his Father's nod, Draco dropped his head in his hands.

"Instead of this stimulating game of Twenty Questions, how about you just explain what happened Lucius," Spike drawled, narrowing his eyes at his… frustrating ancestor.

"Very well," Lucius paused and cleared his throat, prompting Draco to lift his head. "The Dark Lord had me pulled from Azkaban in late August, whereupon I was a _guest_ at one of His hideouts. He proceeded to tell me all about how disappointed he was in me and that he blamed the whole debacle at the Department of Mysteries on me… Then he told me how I was going to make amends, or rather how Draco was going to make amends for me. I was _punished_ when I protested."

"Earlier tonight I was brought before Him again… and Narcissa was there," he paused again, and then he whispered with unfocused eyes, "she was spelled onto her knees and she had been beaten – but she was still strong, still proud. She refused to tell him anything… she was so beautiful."

The blonde shook his head as if to clear the memory like it was an etch-a-sketch, "Someone reported your presence here William… they knew you were a Vampire and a Malfoy. He wanted to know how Narcissa had compelled such a creature to serve her. He deduced it must be a blood spell of some sort because of what you are, and that she had summoned you to protect Draco."

"She wouldn't say a word. For her defiance He killed her… and for her cunning He made it quick. He vented his frustration on me until the emergency portkey Severus created for me brought me here, to my son."

Spike pulled Draco back against him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. The teen turned away from his father as silent tears fell. Lucius, for his part, remained impassive and silent.

"It's all Potter's fault," Lucius muttered suddenly.

Spike's growl stopped the man's tirade and in the deafening silence that followed Draco laughed brokenly.

"Not Potter anymore father… Potter-Malfoy!"

Lucius bolted upright only to fall back onto the bed with a groan, arms curled around his ribs.

"Draco," he wheezed, "… Bearer… you… not…"

"No father, not me."

"Me," Spike growled, his demon showing through.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Well here it is folks! I know it's been awhile but the boys weren't being very cooperative, dang it! sigh Well anyway as a consolation it's twice as long as usual so enjoy!_

**Chapter 13**

On Sunday, five days after Lucius' appearance in the Defense classroom, Harry sat in one of eight communal common rooms set up by Dumbledore at the first of the year in the 'spirit of school solidarity' – an announcement the Gryffindor had apparently missed. The common rooms were just unused classrooms that the elves had cleaned up and furnished appropriately. Mostly they'd been left fairly nondescript and the students had been encouraged to decorate however they saw fit.

So far the idea had only been a mild success but it did allow Ron and Hermione to drag him and Draco to spend time with them, Luna and Neville. Draco, of course, had to be included or the blonde would throw the biggest hissy fit Harry had ever seen and unfortunately the Gryffindor had first hand experience with Slytherin hissys. Truthfully he didn't really mind. Malfoy could be, and often was a prick but he was family now and since that little bombshell Draco had been rather rabidly looking out for Harry.

Yeah, he didn't mind at all.

He was also amazed that Ron and Hermione were still willing to give him the time of day, much less spend any time with him. He'd barely seen them outside of classes since school started, what with his extra lessons and his prowling the corridors trying to 'accidentally' run into the Defense Professor, but here they were, the five founding members of the DA plus one.

And speaking of the DA…

"I think we should do a newsletter or something, especially since we're not an active group anymore," Hermione suggested, not even looking up from the book she was perusing.

"'bout what," Ron mumbled around a mouthful of chocolate frog.

"Oh honestly Ronald! What are we sitting here reading about?"

The redhead went pale, "You want to tell the whole school about demons," he squeaked.

"Well why not? It's obvious the Wizarding community knows absolutely nothing about them and the Ministry won't add the subject to the curriculum. If You-Know-Who is employing demons then I think it falls to the DA to inform the student body!"

"And a newsletter would allow you to reach non-DA members," Luna added as she flipped through this week's Quibbler.

"Exactly," Hermione exclaimed.

"But won't the school Governors still get upset? I mean, if they won't allow Dumbledore to teach us about it then won't they try to expel us or something like what happened last year?"

The group fell silent.

"Well it's not like there's anyone actually out to get us this time around, is there," Ron said, examining a new Frog card.

Harry snorted in disgust.

"So disguise it – make it look like somebody's notes," Draco suggested hesitantly, "it's not a Forbidden subject so they can't do anything if your private study notes get bandied about."

Hermione blinked… "That's brilliant Draco! We could do it on Muggle notebook paper…" She trailed off and began scribbling frantically on a piece of parchment muttering about color coding and copying spells.

Harry looked wide eyed at an equally gobsmacked Draco. After a moment he realized that Luna and Neville had similar looks on their faces, but not Ron. Ron was either very, very used to Hermione's antics or he was just blissfully unaware.

"Scary, Harry…really scary," Draco whispered.

Harry just nodded.

When it became obvious that Hermione was going to stay in 'scary mode' Draco stood. "C'mon Harry, we have an appointment this afternoon."

"We do?"

"Yes."

"What for?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "It's a follow-up session on Tuesday night's topic."

It took Harry a minute and then he jumped to his feet, "Oh! Okay. See you guys later!"

The others nodded and Harry gave a small wave as Draco dragged him from the room."

* * *

Outside the Hospital Wing doors Harry pulled away from his blonde companion.

"What's the matter Potter, scared?" The blonde sneered.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the boy, "I thought we were going to see William."

Draco's sneer changed to an expression of utter disbelief, "Surely you're not that dense Harry."

It slightly amused the Gryffindor that Draco went back and forth between 'Potter' and 'Harry', although come to think of it, Harry did the same thing with 'Draco' and 'Malfoy' and was he completely avoiding this confrontation?

"Potter!"

Harry blinked and found Draco right in front of him clutching his arms.

"Are you alright Harry," the blonde asked softly.

Harry looked down and shuffled his feet, "Yeah… it's just… Him… Ya know?"

"Yeah. Believe it or not, I do."

Looking up, the Gryffindor saw only sincerity in Draco's Slytherin silver eyes.

"What does he want," he whispered.

Draco grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently, "He probably just wants to give the 'What it means to be a Malfoy' speech."

"You think?"

"Either that or he wants to glower at the first non-Pureblood Malfoy in five-hundred years."

Harry bit his lip.

"C'mon Potter, where's that Gryffindor bravery? Besides… if he's too much of a bastard we'll sic Uncle Willy on him, yeah?"

The brunette couldn't help himself, he laughed, "All right Draco, you win. Let us face the Dragon!" He waved his free arm as if wielding a sword.

Draco rolled his eyes again and, pulling the boy into the hospital wing said, "You are so gay!"

"Am not – oh wait… Yes I am… But not in the way you mean, prick!"

* * *

Dumbledore waited until he could no longer hear the boy's friendly insults before stepping from the shadows in the corridor outside the hospital wing, eyes twinkling like mad.

* * *

Lucius looked over his ancestor's mate with narrowed eyes. The boy stood halfway between the door and the bed looking like he would bolt at the slightest provocation. He had to admit Potter was… cute; all innocent and flustered looking. The boy had a proven track record of surviving which was a good trait in a Savior and he was powerful…

Strangely enough, his son seemed to have taken up with Potter if their clasped hands were anything to go by. Although he supposed he shouldn't be surprised. Draco had always been rather needy; a problem created by having unbalanced killers traipsing in and out of the manor at all hours, not to mention the surprise Auror raids that hadn't stopped until the year before Draco started Hogwarts. Now with Narcissa's death…

He shook his head at his own mental babbling. He was looking at the newest Malfoy – a half-blood… but then this waiflike half-blood was a Bearer, wasn't he, with his Muggle mother while the Malfoys, the purest of the Pure had never produced such a power.

"Have a seat Harry," he said stiffly, waving to a nearby chair. He watched as the brunette cautiously perched on the seat and Draco moved behind it, resting his hands on Harry's shoulders.

Lucius cleared his throat and tried to moderate his tone. There were bridges to be rebuilt here after all, no sense making this harder than it had to be and he was already at a disadvantage. He had to play nice and they both knew it, returning to Voldemort was not an option and Azkaban was still a very real possibility. Quite simply… he needed Harry.

"I asked you here today to welcome you to the family and to congratulate you on the upcoming birth of your child."

"Thank you Sir," Harry murmured.

"I am curious, however, to know why you have kept William's part in all of this from Dumbledore. Your mate was most insistent that I keep my knowledge of it to myself."

The boy cocked his head to the side as if studying the older man and Lucius was startled by the intelligence in that gaze. Perhaps he had underestimated the Gryffindor.

"The short answer Sir…he annoyed me."

Lucius blinked.

Then blinked again.

Then before he realized it he was laughing. Laughing like he hadn't done since he'd graduated from Hogwarts.

This boy was priceless.

* * *

Dumbledore was pacing when Severus entered the Headmaster's office and the Potion Master couldn't help his mental grimace. With a sigh he sat and waited for the older Wizard to reveal why he'd been summoned. When Dumbledore paced, storm clouds were brewing.

"I understand you have been observing Mister Potter's and Mister Malfoy's extra Defense lessons."

Severus nodded, wondering where this was going and worried by Dumbledore's lack of the customary offers of tea and lemon drops.

"Has Mister Potter hinted at the identity of his baby's father?"

The Slytherin frowned, "You know I would have told you if he had Albus."

"And what of young Mister Malfoy?"

"I'm not quite sure what you are asking Albus, but his lessons are going well. He seems to be flourishing under his _Uncle's_ attention. The… animosity between the boys has diminished somewhat, but by no means would I consider them friends. I have noticed Draco spending more time outside the lessons with the Gryffindor – especially since Lucius's appearance – but they don't speak. It's almost as if he feels compelled to remain in Potter's presence."

Dumbledore finally sat; petting his beard like it was a cat, eyes unfocused and far away.

"I thought as much… they are not quite ready yet… but soon I think."

"Are you going to let me in on what you are thinking Albus or should I return to my lab?"

Dumbledore frowned slightly but he finally focused on his surroundings.

"Mister Malfoy is the father of Mister Potter's child."

Severus sputtered, "W-what!" He cringed when the question came out rather high pitched.

The Headmaster quirked an eyebrow, "I have not revealed this information to the public because I believe it would destroy their burgeoning relationship… it will be a tumultuous union under the best of circumstances, and these are not those."

"Of course," Severus repeated numbly. Potter and his Godson? Surely not! The old man had finally lost it!

"Mister Malfoy would not have been my first choice but he will make it possible for Harry to move in circles previously barred to him. Being a Bearer opens all doors to the boy, but does not grant acceptance and the Malfoy name will gain that for him. This union will also prevent the Purebloods from being ostracized after the war; it may even bring some of the Death Eater's children back to the Light."

Albus was lost in his own thoughts once again and the Potion Master was glad for the man's distraction as he was having trouble controlling his reaction to this news, never mind the Headmaster's blatant scheming.

"If you know that Draco is the other Father, why are you still trying to force Potter to tell you?"

He shivered when those hard blue eyes focused on him.

"Because Severus, I will not indulge his childish rebellion. He must learn that he cannot keep such secrets from me. I will be the one to lead us through this war and I need him by my side. If he cannot follow my lead then he will get himself killed. I had thought he'd learned his lesson at the Department of Mysteries but apparently he is just as stubborn as his father ever was."

Severus scowled at the mention of James; he couldn't help it, it was an ingrained reaction by now.

"What do you need from me?"

"Unfortunately, Fudge is pushing me to reveal the second father. I've been putting him off but I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to do so; the boys must be able to present a united front when the time comes. I merely need you to observe them when I cannot and perhaps encourage any inclinations they already have to be together."

The Slytherin nodded and swept from the room. He headed back to his quarters without thought. He couldn't believe the old man – he couldn't believe Potter with his Godson… He just couldn't believe!

He spotted Rupert waiting patiently outside his chamber door. Wonderful. On top of everything else, he was late for their dinner date and he was in no shape to be proper company. Well, it wasn't as if he had expected this to go anywhere anyway…

Before his 'date' could say anything, Severus grabbed his hand and pulled the man inside.

* * *

A bemused Rupert Giles sat himself down on his date's sofa and watched the normally stoic Wizard pacing back and forth, muttering under his breath and throwing his hands around.

He cleared his throat.

Severus kept pacing.

"Severus?"

Still pacing.

"Sev!"

Nothing.

Finally Rupert stood and grabbed the man's hand. Bracing himself, he jerked the Professor into his arms and kissed him. The lips beneath his own parted, probably in shock, but the Watcher had no problem with taking advantage and quickly slid his tongue between them.

Severus moaned.

Thin but surprisingly strong arms wrapped tightly around him and pulled him into Severus's harder and slightly smaller form.

Rupert ran his fingers through long, soft black tresses – free now from potion residue - and slowly pulled Severus's head back, breaking the kiss.

Another moan, disappointed this time.

He couldn't stop his smile. "Do I have your attention now, Sev?"

His companion blinked a few times, "Most assuredly Rupert."

"Good." He moved them over to the sofa and sat, the smaller man still tucked against him, "Now tell me what has you so upset."

Severus was looking at him wide-eyed, "Is that how you deal with all hysterics, or just me?"

Rupert blushed, he couldn't help it – he could be brash when the situation called for it, but at heart he truly was the bashful librarian.

"Uhhmmmm. Oh. Well, you see…"

Severus laughed softly, "Well it seems rather effective."

He blushed again, "So it seems."

After a moment the Potion Master sighed and relaxed against him, "Albus gave me some news that upset me – _more_ news actually."

Rupert nodded, "Ah yes. You were rather distraught about Spike – a feeling I am most familiar with when it comes to him. I must admit I was surprised Dumbledore hadn't made the rest of the staff aware that Spike was a vampire."

"Yes, he does enjoy his secrets," Sev murmured. "Dumbledore thought it was a harmless omission. I cannot believe he waited until Lucius was nearly killed to tell me a Malfoy vampire was at the school. I could have done damage control with the Dark Lord! Now Dumbledore has lost any advantage having a Master Vampire on our side would have garnered and I can no longer spy, all because he has to control everything!"

The Watcher rubbed a soothing hand up and down his companion's back, "And what did he tell you tonight?"

Severus sighed, "This is in the highest confidence."

Rupert frowned and pushed his glasses further up his nose, "Of course."

"Dumbledore believes that Draco is the other father of Potter's child."

He cleared his throat, "What!"

"He has asked me to _encourage_ them to spend as much time as possible together."

"If he already knows, then why does he insist on interrogating Harry about it?"

Sev grinned sickly, "I asked the same thing. Albus seems to see it as a type of punishment for the boy's defiance. He wants Potter to do as he's told and be a good little soldier."

"Good Lord."

They were silent for awhile, both considering the implications of the situation.

"Spike will need to be told," Rupert stated quietly watching the man beside him.

Severus nodded, "Yes that had occurred to me. If Albus is correct, then not only is Potter technically a Malfoy now, but that little fact could heavily impact the Unbreakable Vow Spike made to Narcissa – depending on the wording. If he vowed to protect the Malfoy heir instead of Draco in particular, then Potter is the one he will need to focus his attention on."

"Indeed. But even if the Vow were not an issue, Spike will be enraged if something to do with his family were kept from him. He's always been rather obsessive over what he considers his, with or without his soul," Rupert added nervously.

"That's all we need; a Dark Lord, a dead Savior and a rampaging Master Vampire… Potter will never forgive this, you realize."

Rupert quirked an eyebrow and waited.

Severus studiously examined his hands as he explained, "I've never agreed with Dumbledore's methods of dealing with Potter. You can't just tell someone – much less an eleven year old child – that the most powerful Wizard alive is out to kill you and expect them to just calmly go about their life. Potter has been very nearly killed every year he's been in this school. He's seen two people killed right in front of him and killed another, himself, at the age of eleven."

The Slytherin rubbed a hand over his face before continuing, "I absolutely cannot stand the boy but what Dumbledore has done is unconscionable – as are his future plans. He hasn't revealed Draco as the other father yet because he fears the boys will go their separate ways. He needs Draco to lure away the Death Eater's Pureblood children – and their money. As a Malfoy, Draco lends a level of respectability to Potter in certain circles – and thus to Dumbledore as his advisor- he otherwise couldn't access, much less influence. Potter and his child are merely tools to increase Dumbledore's power and solidify his hold on the Wizarding World. The problem is, Potter doesn't want to play his game and has made that clear to Albus. When he finds out about this newest manipulation… it will not be pretty."

"Dear Lord."

* * *

Severus accompanied him to that night's lesson with the boys and they had a quick whispered conversation in the furthest corner of the room, whereupon Spike got the strangest look on his face.

Before either of them could stop him, the Vampire had made his way over to the quietly bickering boys who were helping each other stretch.

Rupert kept Severus with him in the corner, well away from the imminent explosion.

Spike revealed Dumbledore's knowledge and… Draco turned a virulent green while Harry fell over and laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed.

"Somehow I feel Headmaster Dumbledore was mistaken," Rupert murmured.

"Indeed."


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Well here it is folks – just for you! I know I haven't updated RA for over a month now but it's all the boys fault – they are refusing to come out of their little cocoon and it's frustrating as hell! Anyway that fic is almost done and this one's a little over halfway done. Don't forget to check out my new forum where you can make suggestions not only about this fic, but on RA as well and vote for which WIP you'd like to see be posted next. _

_Anyway – hope this was worth waiting for! Thanks for all the reviews!_

**Chapter 14**

Spike was surprised by how much Dumbledore's folly seemed to amuse his little mate – in fact it kept the boy in an absolutely _fabulous_ mood for the rest of October and as a result, so was Spike. Even the appearance of Willow with Xander and Illyria in tow couldn't dampen his spirits.

Having Draco as a stalking horse relaxed Harry as nothing else could – not even mind blowing sex, which his happier Gryffindor now allowed them to indulge in more and more often – and a relaxed Harry was a never before observed creature.

While there relationship was still a secret, having both of the younger Malfoys in the loop provided Spike time with Harry that didn't involve frenzied sex. His demon, of course, thought that was a complete waste of time, but the rest of him lapped it up. Harry was actually a rather lively conversationalist once he got started.

Dumbledore pretended ignorance of their little family get-togethers while Lucius used Draco's wand to keep him ignorant in truth of what really went on, killing any and all listening and monitoring charms in his room. So the old man continued to think Lucius and Spike were prepping the Gryffindor to become Draco's husband. Harry was indeed learning abut the Malfoy family history and Wizarding traditions, but all three Wizards were also learning about Vampiric traditions.

Harry soaked it up like a sponge.

Spike was also interested to note Buffy leaving the infirmary just as he, Draco, and Harry were entering – on several occasions. Lucius, of course, was a fount of silence on the issue.

Personally he couldn't wait for the fireworks to start. Narcissa had been a wonderful woman and a good wife to his descendant, but she was a product of the Pureblood aristocracy; a delicate flower to be cared for and treasured. Lucius needed fire – a challenge, while Buffy needed a strong hand to curb her… enthusiasm.

Quite a pair they would make.

Not to mention the werewolves – the werewolves who had moved from being amusing to annoying thirty seconds after Red arrived on the grounds. They circled each other warily nipping at the other's flanks. Maybe two alpha wolves would be able to anchor the Witch where a lone individual had failed.

On top of that, Illyria had taken to following around Harry's little friend Neville Bigbottom or something, Angel seemed to be stalking his nephew, and Xander was being… well _Xander_!

Love was apparently in the air – and it was driving him bloody well insane.

The only mercy the Powers had seen fit to bestow upon them was that Remus had bought the 'Shrieking Shack' over the Summer, so for the most part the Sunnydale crew was confined outside the school and away from him.

He really was glad they were here, though. His mate needed protection and while he was confident in his own abilities, there was no one else he trusted more to back him up than the Scoobies – not that he would ever, ever, ever admit that to them.

Spike was snapped out of his wandering thoughts by a handful of fifth year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws settling themselves in a bit early for class.

That was more than enough woolgathering for one day, he had children to nurture… and just how wrong was _that_?

* * *

Harry skipped down the hall, heading for the Halloween Feast – or tried to skip. At nearly four months pregnant he was starting to show now and who would have thought such a small bump could throw his center of gravity completely out of wack? So in actuality he bounced back and forth between Hermione and Ron all the way from Gryffindor Tower to the Great Hall.

The two friends just smiled indulgently with Neville quietly chuckling behind them. They met up with Draco and Luna at the entrance to the Hall. So great was Harry's good mood that he hugged the blonde in front of everyone already present – which consisted of most of the school and staff, including Dumbledork himself.

Hearing the gasps behind him Harry just ended the hug and grabbing both Draco and Luna's hands, pulled the two of them to the Gryffindor table; all the while smiling obliviously. Of course Harry was well aware of the chaos the embrace of his rival had caused and he was enjoying it immensely.

"Careful Harry. You want this charade to last to December don't you," Draco hissed in his ear.

The Gryffindor grinned as if the Slytherin by his side had just whispered the most sinful secret to him and hissed back, "No worries Dray, you know we'll have a nasty row at some point this week. We'll just make sure it's in public.

Draco smirked. "You are completely nutters Potter," he said aloud.

"Well I'd have to be to put up with you, now wouldn't I," he shot right back, breaking the tension that had been slowly building at the Gryffindor table since the Slytherin had seated himself next to their Hero. While Harry's friends had accepted the blonde, his House had not but Harry wasn't going to let anything spoil his good mood.

Snagging a roll he waved to the 'Scoobies' as William called them, sitting at the visitors table Dumbledore had set up at the front of the hall. With Halloween being a Thursday combined with the steadily rising tensions in the Wizarding World, the Headmaster had declared Friday a Holiday and invited anyone with ties to a student to visit and socialize. Most of the parents had jumped at the invitation and several were attending tonight's feast with the School graciously providing overnight accommodations.

Harry thought the whole thing was an excellent idea – even if Dumbles was only doing it as a publicity stunt. Either way it allowed William's friends to spend more time at the school proper when Harry could actually talk to them, and he _did_ want to talk to them. He was learning so much about his mate during their almost nightly meetings with Lucius – when he wasn't falling asleep after the extra Defense lessons anyway – but he also wanted to learn about him through the eyes of the people who'd known his William best.

But that was for after the feast, now it was time to eat.

* * *

Afterwards, students lingered, enjoying the novelty of a three day weekend mid term and the parents socialized, reminiscing on their own school days years past.

Giles, Oz and Buffy stood near the entry doors talking quietly, while Illyria was once again stalking Neville who was trying not to look like he was hiding behind his Gran when he was. William and Angel were in a dark corner at the opposite end of the hall, Remus and Willow were still at the guest table looking horribly uncomfortable all of which left Xander at the tender mercies of a fawning mass of seventh year girls who apparently found his eye patch sexy.

The Gryffindor went for Buffy. Xander had made comments that made him suspect there had been more to his lover's and the Slayer's relationship then he had been told. Of course, he couldn't just come out and ask… perhaps his inner Slytherin needed to come out and play…

He really only had two questions to ask the girl, scratch that, woman. He wanted to make sure she had no intentions to try and reclaim the vampire and… he wanted to know what had broken them up so he didn't make the same mistakes.

While the Gryffindor felt very secure in the affections of the vampire, there was still that small part of him, that part molded by the Dursleys that just couldn't really accept that William truly loved _him_ – would never leave _him_. It was that small, insignificant piece of him that believed Hermione and the Weasleys only had anything to do with him because they were told to, or they pitied him, or they got something out of it… but it was most certainly not because they believed in _him_. That small part of him was also the part that allowed him to still function each time he was proven right; each time in the past when they, and the Wizarding World turned their backs on him. It was the part that always allowed him to smile and welcome them back with open arms; after all, he was grateful for what little they could give him and really, who could love _him_ anyway.

He had just reached Oz's side with Draco hard on his heels – yes, Draco was still attached to him at the hip and no, he still didn't mind; the blonde had a wicked sense of humor – when a loud 'boom' rattled the huge wooden entry doors of the school. Another impact and the doors splintered, then the hinges slowly pulled away from the wall and the great doors fell.

The Great Hall was silent behind the brunette until the dust cleared revealing three huge, _horned_ men, each with an equally huge hammer; then the screaming started. Of course those screams were nothing compared to the absolute hysteria that broke out when a dozen scaly blue… humanoid… _things_ swarmed past the Hammer trio.

Harry blinked and realized that while everyone behind him seemed to be running screaming in circles; Oz, Buffy, and Giles were relieving the suits of armor in the entry of their weapons and attacking what he assumed were demons.

Draco jumped in front of him, wand drawn and began tossing spells left and right; all the time backing up, forcing Harry back into the Great Hall. Unfortunately there was little the brunette could do the help; Madam Pomphrey had confiscated his wand that very afternoon.

Apparently it was standard procedure when a pregnant male entered the second trimester but it left him with few options in this particular situation. All he could do really was cling to Draco's shoulders as they moved back through the crowd and try to keep them both from tripping over their panicked schoolmates.

Swinging his head back and forth to keep an eye on their attackers and on their retreat through the crowd, he saw William and Angel struggling to get to the pair. Dumbledore and McGonagall were funneling the children, or trying to rather, out the small service entrances at the back of the hall – though that didn't seem to be working too well. At the front of the hall, four of the scaly blue demons looked to be either dead or dying, but the Sunnydale trio now had to spend more time dodging the hammer-wielding creatures than anything else.

"There he is," a raspy, hair-raising voice cried.

Harry didn't even have to look to know who the demon was talking about; instead he tried desperately to locate his mate, now lost in the surging throng.

The Hall was finally starting to empty but there were still too many people in the room to make Harry and Draco's own escape a possibility. He did see Willow though, standing on the guest table with arms raised. She was saying something but he couldn't make out what over the screams and frantic shouting. Even with all of the other distractions he noticed that her eyes… her eyes had turned completely black.

Draco stumbled and Harry snaked one arm around the blonde's chest to keep him upright and still move them away from the demons. It took a moment for him to realize that his sleeve was wet… warm and wet. Stopping Harry stood on his toes to see over the Slytherin's shoulder – and the four gashes across his chest.

The demon that had managed to land the blow was now crawling towards them, a victim of a very nice _JellyLegs_ curse, by all appearances.

"Keep moving Potter," Draco hissed before flinging a _Difindo_ at the creature. The curse caused only a shallow cut on the demon's back, making it hiss at the pair.

Harry started moving again, half dragging the blonde with him.

"Potter," Draco wheezed, "you need to move faster."

Harry snorted, "You're not exactly light, ya know."

"Well 'scuse me," the boy's words were slurred now, "savin' you… ungrateful… poisoned…"

And then the Gryffindor was dragging the Slytherin in truth. Draco had passed out.

He reached down for Malfoy's wand – he had to do something or they were both going to die – but suddenly he felt a large hand grab the back of his robes and jerk him into the air. He lost his grip on the other boy and the wand, able only to watch in horror as the blonde fell limply to the stone floor.

Turning his head, he realized that it was one of the hammer demons – it grinned at him, displaying yellowed tusks protruding from its mouth. Then it tossed the Gryffindor high into the air and Harry did the only thing he could think of – he screamed.

"William!"

He landed with a grunt in the arms of another of the hammer things – thankfully on his back – and immediately he began to struggle. Thanking Merlin for loose Wizarding robes and the demon's preoccupation with an irate Slayer, Harry managed to slip the creature's grip and slide to the floor. Scuttling away to the relative safety of a wall he realized that there were still three hammer demons and five blue ones between him and his now game-faced mate.

A breeze ruffled his hair.

Looking behind him he beheld the grounds of Hogwarts – with nothing blocking his way. He could lose the creatures on the grounds; maybe even make his way to the Quidditch Pitch and the broom shed…

Taking one last glance at the battle he found that the demons had realized he was no longer captive and they were closing in on him.

He ran.

Halfway to the Pitch a blue demon tackled him from behind, sending him rolling across the grass. Landing sprawled on his back, Harry found himself at the feet of a very large, very angry, and very battered hammer demon with said hammer raised to strike. The Gryffindor could only wrap his arms around his stomach before the hammer fell.

He closed his eyes…

…

…

Slowly he opened his eyes… and found a pink translucent barrier between him and the furiously hammering demon; the blows bounced harmlessly on the barrier making hollow 'thwump'-ing sounds.

Behind the creature Harry watched as the entire Sunnydale group and his mate took out the remaining demons with a bit more ease now that they were out in the open and it was with no little satisfaction that he watched his current attacker felled by a Buffy/Spike/Xander triple threat.

Surprisingly it was the Slayer that got to him first.

"You all right, Harry," she asked, trying to reach through the barrier only to have her hand forcibly repelled by it.

Harry sat up, "Ummm, yeah. I think so."

"Well cancel this shield-thingy then so we can get you back to the castle and get you checked out."

"I…I can't."

"Well why not?"

The rest of the Scoobies were gathering around him now.

"I don't have a wand! I don't even know who cast it much less what spell it is."

Willow ran her hand just above the barrier as if warming her fingers.

"It doesn't feel like Harry's magic," she said, startling the Gryffindor. He hadn't realized that the Wicca could identify magic in such a way. "It's similar… very similar but it's cool to the touch where Harry's almost burns, it's so hot."

William knelt at the edge of the shield, demon still showing and eyes examining every part of the brunette.

"Are you really all right Pet?"

Harry bit his lip and shook his head. "No," he whispered, and he wasn't; not really. Tonight had been close, too close. The demons had actually _had_ him.

William lifted a battered hand to the shield and when his fingers actually touched it… it popped, like a soap bubble.

Harry launched himself into his mate's arms as soon as he realized the barrier was gone. He managed not to bawl like a baby but only just.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Spike stood in one of the Hospital Wing's three isolation rooms watching over his mate and his nephew. Draco had already been treated for the Kryshak demon's venom and the gashes in his chest healed. Luckily Kryshak venom was designed only to incapacitate its victim – they liked to eat their prey live; there were a lot more venomous demons than non. Voldemort had planned his attack very well and it had almost succeeded.

His small mate lay unconscious in his bed, while Draco slept peacefully. When the brunette had passed out in his arms, he'd been frantic and bolted to the Hospital Wing. It had been pure luck that his demon receded before he had burst into Poppy's domain as it had been full to bursting with hysterical and injured people, both children and adults.

Poppy had taken one look and immediately called for a specialist from Saint Mungo's – she hadn't wanted to take any chances with Harry being pregnant.

And so Madam Sheridan had appeared and given a clean bill of health, if a bit underweight, massive stress had caused the blackout but he should be perfectly fine with a good night's sleep. Of course she had advised against anymore 'excitement'.

Then Red had asked about the shield and no one had an answer. Snape had suggested Harry's wild magic may have been at work, but that was discredited by both Red and Madam Sheridan who stated that Harry's magic reserves hadn't been used by anything other than the baby all day.

They'd all been looking at each other rather stupidly until Oz had commented in his usual off-hand manner that the baby couldn't very well have protected itself… could it?

That had set everyone atwitter – including the Healer. If it were true, it would indicate a magical strength never before recorded; maybe even stronger than Merlin.

The short of it was, no one knew of a spell that created a pink, physically impenetrable shield and no one was stepping up to take credit for saving the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Bearer which would have made that person a national hero.

And now his mate was unconscious.

He could have lost all three of them tonight; his child, his mate and his nephew.

It was unacceptable.

It was unforgivable.

This Voldemort fellow was going to learn why it was a bad idea to cross William the Bloody first hand.

* * *

Harry woke with a small groan, stretching carefully. A chuckle above him had him looking up into the loving face of his mate who was lying on his side next to the brunette, his blonde head propped up in one long-fingered hand.

"William," he murmured sleepily.

"Hello Luv, how do you feel?"

"Alright."

The vampire carded pale fingers through chestnut locks and Harry sighed contentedly. He felt completely boneless, like nothing beyond his bed could touch him. It was one of the nicest feelings he'd ever experienced and while he didn't want it to end, questions were bubbling up in his head.

"Draco?" His question was quiet, an attempt to leave the comfortable atmosphere unbroken.

William smiled gently, as if he understood, "He's fine and asleep in the bed behind you, all patched up."

It was Harry's turn to smile and sigh in relief, "Good."

William's hand moved from his hair to stroke the growing bulge in the brunette's belly.

"They brought in a specialist from Saint Mungo's when you passed out, Luv."

Harry sighed but didn't comment, at the rate he wound up in the Hospital Wing he wondered if he shouldn't employ a Healer full time wherever he and his mate decided to live. He'd have to if their children inherited his luck.

"I take it I'm going to live?"

William gave a small smile but it faded quickly, "Gave us all quite a scare, you did."

Harry moved a hand up to cup the blonde's jaw, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Nothing to be sorry for Harry, you didn't ask those ruddy demons over for tea or anything… You and Draco did really well down there, and moving out onto the grounds was a good idea Luv."

Harry snorted in disgust, "If it hadn't been for that shield I'd have been a Puddle-O-Harry."

William growled, eyes flashing gold for a moment before returning to stormy blue, "Dumbledore's got a few questions to answer – like how the hell a group of demons got into the school in the first bleedin' place!"

Harry pouted for a moment at his mate before reaching up with both hands to grab the blonde's head and bring it down for a kiss; a hot, wet, open mouthed, toe curling kiss that had William making little growling noises by the time the brunette released him.

"We're not talking about _him_. I'm in a nice muzzy mood and I intend to stay that way damn it," Harry murmured.

William grinned, "As you wish, Luv. Although I think you should know that everyone seems to think that shield was cast by our baby."

Harry blinked… then looked down at the bulge of his stomach still covered protectively by William's hand.

"Really?" It was a mere exhalation of air but the vampire heard him.

"Yes Luv, quite the prodigy we've got here."

Warmth filled Harry, relaxing muscles he wasn't even aware had tensed, and he smiled.

"Well that's rather handy, isn't it? Our little girl, already able to take care of herself…" Harry's voice faded away as he looked up and saw the shock on his vampire's face. "What's the matter William?"

The blonde blinked and then, "You know the baby's a girl?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

Harry frowned. He hadn't really thought about it. "I don't know really… She just feels like a girl."

"How long has she _felt_ like a girl?"

"Since she put up the shield I guess. I just knew."

William looked a little wide-eyed at the bulge of Harry's stomach, "A little girl…"

"Is that all right with you? That the baby's a girl? I know Purebloods are all concerned about an heir and all…"

William laughed, "Harry, Luv, I could care less about having an heir; I'm a bloody vampire for fuck's sake. This baby is a part of you and me – she could be blue and fuzzy and I would still love her more than anything but you, Luv. Besides," now William's tone turned deeply serious, his cool hand on the brunette's chin holding him in place so that blue eyes stared into green, "the baby is purely a bonus in this life of mine. Harry, I have you and you are what makes the last century of shite worth it. You bring the demon and the soul together. You are all I will ever need," he purred. Then he snickered, "But feel free to give me all the blonde haired, green-eyed babies you want, Pet."

Harry smacked the blonde's arm with a quiet laugh, snuggling deeper into the bed and the comfort of his mate's body, "Goin' back to sleep now, 'kay?"

"Okay Luv," William murmured.

* * *

The next evening after escorting both of the boys back to their respective dorms, Spike stalked to the Headmaster's office. The door guardian jumped aside before the vampire could even growl at it and he smirked as he stepped onto the staircase. Apparently the old man was expecting him.

Shoving the door open hard enough that it slammed into the stone wall with a deafening crack, he wasn't surprised to see Snape and Giles already there but he was surprised to note the Potion Master's palpable anger and that Giles was in full on 'Ripper' mode. The party had started without him.

"So Albus, care to tell me just exactly how a group of demons managed to get into the school to attack my nephew and my star pupil?"

His demon wanted to rip the old man apart for putting his mate in such danger. That episode with Angel and the hot pokers had nothing on what he wanted to do to this disgusting excuse for a Wizard… and Wizards had such an exquisite healing ability. He could stretch the torture out for weeks.

"As I was telling Severus and Mister Giles, I can only assume that the creatures were aided by someone from the inside; most likely by one of the parents visiting this weekend. They are all being questioned by Aurors as we speak."

Snape snorted, "And as I was saying, there were only a handful of said parents and all have been under strict observation since they set foot on the grounds. There has to be another explanation."

"I still want to know if the school wards are even set for demons. After all, both Spike and Illyria entered with no obvious problems," Giles said coldly with murder in his eyes.

The Watcher's words sunk in and nothing could keep his demon down this time.

"So tell us old man," he growled, "did you have my boys here unprotected, thinking they were safe when really even a spineless _Soola_ could have strolled up, big as you please, and walked back out with Draco or Harry and none the wiser?"

It was interesting to the demon to watch the Headmaster… deflate. The man had started this chat looking as if he were on top of the world, full of life and energy, but now he looked like a feeble old man that the softest breeze could topple from his chair.

"I don't know," Dumbledore whispered brokenly.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Giles was wide-eyed. "How can you _not_ know something like that?"

Dumbledore sighed and leaned back in his chair, "The rituals used to create the wards around Hogwarts were lost long ago. We are not sure of the full range of protection offered, but I know the school has always been safe for the students."

Giles collapsed into the empty chair next to Snape, disbelief and anger fighting for dominance on his face. "How can you… Why would you…," the Watcher sputtered.

"Oh yes, this place is so bloody safe," Spike spat, "with acromantulas in the hallways, basilisks in the basement and trolls in the dungeons. Not to mention the plethora of homicidal instructors this place employs and the occasional Dark Lord's spirit roaming around. I feel snug as a bug. It's a wonder there are any Wizard's left if this is how things are run."

Dumbledore stood, "Now see here-"

"No you see, old man," Spike snarled, stalking to the desk and leaning over it so that they were face to face; Demon to Wizard. "The Wizarding World may turn a blind eye to your bumbling but I won't. You will allow the Sunnydale crew full access to the school and you will tell them everything you know about the school's wards so that they can find a way to keep anymore unwelcome visitors from just popping by."

"But the Ministry-"

Spike snarled, "You will deal with the Ministry. Tell them whatever you need to but you _will_ do as I say!"

Dumbledore's pale face went red, "Who are you to be making demands? You have no power here!"

The blonde cocked his head, "Don't I? Besides the fact that I could rip you to pieces, I also have the option of removing both Draco and Lucius from this school."

"So?"

"I know of your suspicions regarding Draco and Mister Potter and if they are true… then I have a whole lot of power, don't I?"

Dumbledore's eyes went wide and Spike smirked. The old man knew, just as everyone else in the room did, that if Draco was the father of Harry's child then Harry was now a Malfoy and legally under Malfoy control and custody. Which meant the vampire could withdraw the Gryffindor from the school as well.

"So what's it gonna be old man?"

The Headmaster slumped back in his chair, his skin taking on a grayish cast. "I will have rooms prepared for your friends immediately and I will owl both the Ministry and the school Governors to make them aware of the situation with the wards."

"There's a good man. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm feeling a might bit peckish."

Snape and Giles both sat stunned and silent as the blonde strutted from the room humming a jaunty tune.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

On Friday December sixth Harry sat in the Great Hall eating his dinner and wondering how exactly to announce the identity of the father of his daughter. He'd summarily chosen this date back in October, partially because he'd wanted it done before Christmas and partially because it was the day after his three month – or really his sixth month – check up. But how exactly did one announce something like this?

Glancing up from his stew he caught William's gaze and gave a small, sickly smile; William just quirked that scarred eyebrow at him. The vampire wasn't pressuring him, he'd even offered to tell everyone himself so Harry wouldn't fret about it but, being a Gryffindor, the brunette had decided that it was his responsibility – now he just wished he'd let William do it.

Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall were flung open. Dumbledore stood, frowning angrily and Harry's forehead met the palm of his own hand with a smack followed by a groan as Fudge sauntered into the Hall followed by Percy Weasley and six Wizards Harry assumed were Aurors.

"Minister Fudge," Dumbledore greeted flatly. "How nice of you to stop by," his tone and expression told everyone just how untrue that statement was.

"I'm sorry to say Albus that this is not a social call," Fudge said loudly, glancing around to make sure he had everyone's attention. "I've come to collect Mister Potter."

Gasps filled the Hall and Harry shot to his feet – as best he could with his bulk and constant lethargy.

"What for," the brunette called.

Fudge turned to face the enraged Gryffindor, eyes wide in feigned surprise. "Why to protect you Mister Potter," he said as if speaking to a dim-witted five year old.

"From what, exactly?"

"Why, from yourself and all those who would wish to take advantage of your position."

Harry snorted. If that was the case, who was going to protect him from Fudge?

"You are a minor, Mister Potter-,"

Harry cut in, "Being a Bearer emancipates me."

"Under normal circumstances, yes. Once a Bearer becomes pregnant they legally become an adult, but it has become apparent to me by your inability to name the father of your child that you have either been abandoned by this scoundrel or were impregnated against your will. Either way, without a partner you are vulnerable and it is my duty as a self respecting Wizard to see to your wellbeing. Obviously the staff of this institution has forgotten their responsibilities."

Harry gaped at the man, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Across the hall he saw Draco stand and head quickly for the Gryffindor table. Shifting his head slightly he saw that William was also standing although he had not yet left the dais where the teachers' table sat. The vampire's eyes had gone golden.

Draco had just reached his side when Harry pulled himself back together, "I think there has been a misunderstanding here, Minister Fudge. I was neither raped nor abandoned and the father of my daughter has been by my side since day one."

Harry was rather proud of his matter of fact tone.

"Really Mister Potter? Somehow I doubt that."

Shocked exclamations filled the hall – the Minister of Magic had just called a Bearer a liar! It was the equivalent to calling the Muggle Queen of England a bint!

"My name is Potter-Malfoy, Minister."

Harry thought it was a wonder that the student population didn't all hyperventilate from all their gasping and after a moment several did pass out.

Fudge got a triumphant smirk on his face, "In that case I apologize for doubting your word but as Narcissa Malfoy is dead and Lucius Malfoy is a fugitive from justice I am still taking you and young Draco into custody."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the man's patronizing tone, "I think you are assuming Minister, a bad habit that lots of people seem to be making lately. Draco Malfoy is not my Mate."

Now it was Fudge's turn to gape like a fish, "Then who? Surely not Lucius?"

Harry's face screwed up at the thought, "Not quite."

Fudge was slowly turning bright red, "Blast it boy, stop playing games! Who is it?"

"Me," William called, stepping off the dais.

Every head in the Hall turned to the blonde who nonchalantly crossed the room to stand behind Harry and wrapped his arms around the boy, their height difference allowing him to rest his chin on the brunette's head.

"And just who in Hades are you," the Minister spluttered.

It was Harry that answered, "William Malfoy, also known as Spike or William the Bloody, Master Vampire and head of the Order of Aurelias."

Harry felt his Mate's face ridges appear and had to stop himself from laughing at the shrieks that filled the Hall after _that_ little revelation. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the Sunnydale crew at a table just below the teachers'. Buffy looked to be choking on something with an unsurprised Angel patting her back. Oz and Illyria seemed amused and impassive, respectively, while the rest were mirroring Harry's schoolmates with their fish impressions.

"A v-v-vampire," Fudge screeched.

"The Call was sent," said Harry, using the formal name for the pheromones he'd released the first week of school, "and William Malfoy answered, as is proper. He has claimed me to his Heart, his Blood, his Demon, and his Order as is also proper," he continued exposing the marks on his neck and wrist and narrowing his eyes once again at the Minister. "Do you wish to take issue with this Bonding?"

The Gryffindor had done his homework on this one and the formal words served a purpose; they would act as a spell of sorts, an additional magical seal on their bonding. Once the Minister acknowledged their union it would be legal in Wizarding eyes as well as Demonic. Most Wizards didn't know of the rite, but the Vampires did; it was what kept the Ministry from accusing the Vampire in a Vampire-Wizard union of rape and coercion. Not that Vampires really cared what the Ministry of Magic thought but it was handy.

The ritual wasn't strictly necessary – the only way to separate them would be to kill William and their vampiric bond would most likely kill Harry too – but it would get the Ministry off their back and legitimize their 'marriage'.

Lucius' voice rang out across the Hall, "I, as the eldest mortal of the Malfoy family acknowledge this Bond as proper."

Harry turned his head to see the man standing in the doorway dressed in hospital pajamas and leaning heavily on his walking stick with a flustered Pomphrey standing behind him.

Angel stood, "I, as the Grandsire of William the Bloody of the Order of Aurelias and former head of that Order do acknowledge this Bond as proper."

William then held up a rolled parchment, "This is a statement from Petunia Dursley, sister to Lilly Evans-Potter and Harry Potter's legal Muggle guardian acknowledging this Bond as proper."

A pale Minister of Magic took the scroll and merely glanced at it. The blood thumbprint from his Aunt was all the proof required on such a statement. William had snuck out one night not long after their bonding and convinced his Aunt to do the right thing by her nephew for once in her life.

In a defeated tone of voice Fudge concluded the ritual, "I, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic do acknowledge this Bond as proper in my eyes and in those of the Wizarding People."

A collective sigh echoed through the hall from the student body and some of the braver girls even cooed a little at the couple. Buffy had recovered from her near asphyxiation but had joined her friends in their shocked silence.

Harry noticed all of this but didn't really care, the last minor bump in the road had been taken care of and once he had taken care of Voldemort things would be perfect.

Spinning in his Mate's arms Harry kissed the blonde out in the open for the very first time. They were so going to shag like bunnies tonight!

It was the shouting that finally dragged the brunette away from the kiss. Turning his head but not releasing his lover he found the Aurors that Fudge had brought surrounding Lucius and brandishing their wands while Madam Pomphrey berated them for their stupidity.

"Lucius Malfoy, you are under arrest for crimes against the people," Fudge called, one again puffed up with his own importance.

Harry rolled his eyes and at William's silent request, he released the Vampire.

"Excuse me Minister," William's voice rang out, cutting through the confused chatter of the students, the staff's protests and the Aurors' insults, "just what is it that you think you are doing?" He again quirked that eyebrow.

Harry found that eyebrow incredibly erotic.

"I-I'm arresting a fugitive," the Minister stuttered.

"I think not. Lucius Malfoy, as the eldest living member of the Malfoy family owes me a Blood Debt, which I am now calling in."

Shocked exclamation again filled the hall and beside him Draco went white. Harry put his arm around his friend's shoulders and watched.

Unlike a Life Debt which is incurred when one Wizard saves another from death, a Blood Debt is incurred when one Wizard is killed by another. Blood Debts were one of the reasons Death Eaters wore masks and why Voldemort preferred to kill whole families – the Debt could only be called by an immediate family member and the identity of the person who did the killing must be known.

"Blood Debt? Explain!"

Harry grinned. It was funny how much the Master Vampire's presence was affecting the Minister of Magic; he'd never seen the man so un-composed. Fudge's quick changes between fear, embarrassment and anger were going to give the man a stroke.

"My father, Hephaestian Malfoy, was killed accidentally in 1860 on the order of one Gideon Malfoy which left my mother and I to fend for ourselves. My mother subsequently contracted a Muggle disease called Tuberculosis which slowly and quite painfully destroys the lungs. She could not seek treatment for the illness for fear of Gideon locating us. I was denied a proper Magical education for the same fear and in 1880 I became a Vampire."

Fudge was looking smug once again, "You cannot call a Blood Debt for an accidental death."

"I can because Gideon was trying to kill my mother, Ann Weasley. My father was killed instead and the attempt on Ann's life is why the Weasleys and the Malfoys still feud -though they've forgotten it."

"He is correct, Dear Minister," Dumbledore confirmed, looking pale and sickly. "In such a case a Blood Debt is valid."

"I also acknowledge the validity of the debt," Lucius added. "It is recorded in the family histories that Gideon Malfoy disapproved of his younger brother's union with the Weasleys. He planned to kill Ann and her son so he could marry Hephaestian off to an affluent French family. Hephaestian, however, died defending his family and Ann hid herself and their son away from Gideon's treachery."

The Hall was dead silent after Lucius' declaration; they were stunned that the senior Malfoy was willing to take the blame for something a long dead relative had done. Harry knew that William could rightfully demand Lucius' death; from the death grip Draco had on his hand and from the expressions on everyone else's faces they all expected that to be the outcome.

They all obviously underestimated William's love of family.

"What would you have of me William Malfoy to satisfy the Blood Debt between us," Lucius asked formally.

"I, William Hephaestian Malfoy, do demand of you Lucius Aloysius Malfoy you loyalty and servitude to the Malfoy family. You will spend your life ensuring the safety, prosperity, and overall well being of everyone bearing the Malfoy name. You will not be able to harm any member of the family unless it is in defense of another. That is the penance you will serve until your Final Death."

Now it was Draco's turn to do a fish impression and Harry grinned. William had just ensured that Lucius could never be sent to Azkaban Prison because doing so would interfere with the fulfillment of the Debt and no one was quite that stupid; thwarting such magic was not a healthy occupation.

William had also ensured that Lucius was being punished for his work in the Dark Lord's army in a way that even the fickle Wizarding public could not argue with; soul or no soul, servitude to a Master Vampire would be looked upon as worse than the prison term Lucius had escaped.

Draco sagged against him after a moment, the realization that his father was, for all intents and purposes, a free man finally, fully sinking in. Harry just chuckled and pushed the blonde down into a seat at the Gryffindor table – after all they were in-laws now.

Finally Dumbledore broke the silence, "Why Harry? Why would you keep something like this from us?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "You are a broken record old man, I swear!" The other students looked shocked at his daring, "I have said it again and again and you still refuse to listen. You people do not have a right to know every little thing about my life – you're certainly not interested in the truth anyway, only the little tidbits that you deem scandalous or useful to you." It was nice to see several of the students nodding their heads in agreement with him.

Fudge broke in, "But the public has the right to know certain things about a Bearer and the identity of his partner is one of them! You don't see Muggle royalty hiding their relationships away do you?"

"Well they generally have Press Secretaries and such, don't they? They have people to handle what information goes to the public and how it's presented. I've never had that option and the Wizarding Press has been having a field day with my name since I was born. Not to mention that it's fairly obvious that you people have never heard the words 'slander' and 'libel' so excuse me if I choose to keep my secrets just that – secret," Harry said glowering at both the Minister and the Headmaster. More and more of the students seemed to be realizing the truth of his statements and many of them were shouting their approval for all to hear.

"But a Bearer - ," Dumbledore started to explain and Harry rolled his eyes again.

"I read the book, _Sir_. I know the rights and responsibilities of a Bearer." He turned to Fudge, "Since I doubt you're going to send out Criers on horseback to spread the news I assume you want to have a press conference."

"Y-yes."

"When and where?"

"H-how about next Saturday," Fudge stuttered before straightening his back. It looked like the Minister was trying to regain some control of this situation. "I'm afraid I must insist on the place being the Ministry so that members of the public may attend."

Harry considered it and then nodded reluctantly. He could tell William was unhappy with the venue but tradition dictated that the 'Peers of the Realm' be given the opportunity to attend any announcement dealing with a Bearer. Besides it was the Ministry of Magic and in broad daylight. Surely Voldemort wouldn't be stupid enough to make a play for him there… Right?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"William," Harry cried between moans and panting breaths.

The vampire in question rolled his eyes up to watch his mate writhe above him. Spike knelt on the floor of the train cabin between Harry's knees, tending to the Gryffindor's… needs.

"William… please… oh… I'm-" and then Harry was coming.

Sprike growled in approval as he swallowed his mate down. The brunette slumped back in the seat, eyes closed and chest heaving.

The demon and the soul both agreed unequivocally – their mate was the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen; flushed and mussed as he was.

Carefully Spike put his mate back together, fastening his pants and buckling his belt. Then he took the young man in his arms and settled back into the bench sideways with Harry sprawled across him, already asleep.

This last week had been glorious. He had taken his mate from the Great Hall to his own quarters after Fudge's failed coup and only released the brunette for classes.

Harry's need for sleep was increasing almost daily and it was good that the Christmas Holidays were starting today. So far his mate could pick and choose his nap times – to an extent – but that would change very, very soon.

Spike growled softly when the handle to their compartment jiggled but didn't open. They were sharing the train with all of the students returning home for Christmas and after four different groups of rowdy teens had stumbled into their compartment, the vampire had jammed the lock in frustration… much to Harry's amusement.

He rubbed his chin against his mate's silken curls and remembered Xander at Harry's age, big as an ox and clumsy as one too. At sixteen the Scooby had already been a head taller than Spike and he'd only gotten bigger. Harry might gripe about it but personally Spike liked his mate's small stature. The Gryffindor was all grace and beauty and innocence…

Lacing the fingers on his right hand with those on Harry's left he ran his thumb over delicate knuckles. A ring… his Little Lion needed a ring. Perhaps his mother's ring, or should it be something new?

Despite Gideon Malfoy's misdeeds, Spike's mother had instilled a healthy dose of family pride into her son but while part of him longed to see a Malfoy wedding band on his mate, another part of him wanted a symbol of their union as unique as his Harry.

The train began to slow but Spike stayed where he was. It would take at least thirty minutes for all of the children to clear out and then their Auror escort would come for them.

Buffy and the others were in the compartment across the aisle – a non-sun proof one – to help with any demonic trouble while the Aurors would handle the Wizards. Tightening his arms around his sleeping Lion he prayed nothing went wrong tomorrow.

* * *

Twenty minutes to show time on Saturday, Spike stood behind Harry messaging the teen's shoulders as they went over the last few details with their new Public Relations person, a Mister Silvers. Lucius had contacted the Wizard first thing last Saturday morning and they'd been communicating by owl all week.

"Well Gentlemen, that's everything. The Press representatives have been made aware of what questions you are and are not willing to answer but remember the audience has no such restrictions on them. You don't have to answer their questions but think about it before you say 'no comment.' A few tidbits here and there will likely placate them and prevent them from hounding you."

Mister Silvers was looking at them both expectantly and Harry reluctantly nodded trying to ignore the sour taste in his mouth. A few tidbits his arse, from what he'd experienced they would just make up whatever they wanted regardless of what he and his mate said.

The graying man before them must have read the teen's thoughts for a positively blood-thirsty grin traveled across Silvers' face.

"Not to worry, my boy. There will be no repeat of that travesty you suffered during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. No one crosses Ignatius Silvers and goes on to write about it."

* * *

As it turned out, Harry didn't need to worry about the press conference for the instant his butt settled in his chair on the platform – he was portkeyed away.

Intense nausea overrode all five of his senses to the point that he was sure he wouldn't even be able to tell if he were on fire at that particular moment.

After what seemed like an eternity he became aware of a worried voice calling to him.

"Mister Potter, are you all right? Mister Potter? I need you to answer me young man."

He became aware that whoever was calling to him was trying to pull Harry's hands away from his face.

"Blast it," the voice screeched, "if that Medi-Wizard isn't here in the next thirty seconds I will Crucio you all until your eyes bleed!"

Well that certainly didn't sound pleasant.

Slowly Harry allowed his hands to be pulled down and cautiously he opened his eyes. He was afraid to move his head so he got a good view of the stone paved floor and the puddle of spittle he must have produced while trying to avoid being desperately ill. Very, very close to that puddle were a pair of black velvet clad knees and for a moment the Gryffindor was saddened that such obviously expensive robes were about to be soaked in spit.

Then he looked up… into slit green pupils and a flattened, serpentine face.

"Voldemort," Harry sighed tiredly, "aren't you a bit early? We're not supposed to do this until at least the last month of school."

Voldemort laughed – not the usual evil chuckle or maniacal cackle, an actually amused laugh.

"Tut-tut, my boy. I do believe we are passed all that."

Harry quirked an eyebrow but didn't move; well, moving wasn't exactly an option with the violent nausea still tickling his tonsils. Hunched over in a chair in a center of a room filled with Death Eaters and the Dark Lord was not what he would call a tactically sound position but…

The Dark Lord in question ran gentle fingers down Harry's cheek making the brunette flinch, then freeze.

"It doesn't hurt," Harry said, wonderingly.

Now it was Voldemort's turn to quirk an eyebrow, or give the suggestion of a quirked eyebrow anyway – since he didn't have eyebrows anymore, "What doesn't hurt?"

"My scar."

Harry was dumbfounded; his scar had hurt off and on his entire life and almost constantly since the beginning of his fifth year. Voldemort's touch should have the teen writhing on the floor screaming… but it didn't.

"Ah, yes. Well there is a simple answer for that Harry. May I call you Harry?" The Dark Lord didn't wait for an answer, "Your scar no longer hurts because I no longer want you dead."

Snake-like eyes looked into Harry's own with expectation.

"When exactly did you come to that landmark decision, Tom?"

The Wizard clenched his jaw, "Please do not call that Harry, you know I do not like it." The look Voldemort gave him reminded the Gryffindor of Dumbledore on the few occasions the man had actually reprimanded him.

Somehow that similarity really creeped him out.

"My 'landmark decision,' as you call it, occurred when the announcement was made about your status as a Bearer. I had always known you were special, my boy, but Dumbledore's clever manipulations kept me from seeing precisely _how_ you were special."

"You think he knew about me all along," Harry squeaked.

Voldemort gave him a pitying look, "Has there ever been anything the Headmaster didn't know about you Harry? With the exception of your little vampire friend, of course; well done with that by the way."

The Gryffindor ignored the reference to William, "But what about the Prophecy?"

With that question the Dark Lord gracefully stood, neatly avoiding the drool puddle, and with two quick flicks of his wand, banished the offending liquid and summoned a simple three legged stool upon which he promptly sat.

Harry, still uncomfortable with the man's proximity but unable to do anything about it, just frowned at him and waited.

"The Prohecy, I now believe, is either a clever forgery or a carefully edited, and therefore useless, version of a true prophecy."

"But… but why?"

"I assume you've read 'The Life of a Bearer' by Rowena Ravenclaw or perhaps 'The Bearer in Society' by Shandy Slytherin?"

"Both actually."

"Then I do believe you have your answer, Mister Potter."

Harry furrowed his brow as he mentally reviewed the contents of those books; how Bearer's were identified at birth, the test being mandatory for all males but especially for descendants of Bearers past, as he was. They were specially educated and trained because of their ability to attract the public eye and influence everything they were involved in…

"Power," Harry whispered finally. "Power and control."

"Exactly," Voldemort said, sounding a bit like a proud parent as he perched on his stool, legs crossed, delicately sipping tea that must have arrived when Harry was distracted. "Would you care for some tea?"

Harry focused on the delicate tea pot sitting innocently on a small tray table. He concentrated on the tiny black flowers forming a net pattern over the white porcelain. He couldn't decide if they were tulips or lilies…

The pot shattered, the shards shooting across the room and making several of the masked Death Eaters flinch. Harry realized he was breathing too fast but couldn't seem to stop. The tray table was shaking violently and dust began sprinkling down from the ceiling.

Harry heard Voldemort calling him but all he could see was Dumbledore's face, smiling with twinkling, _lying_ eyes. "He knew," Harry gritted out, "he knew and he sent me to those… _people_!"

"Harry," Voldemort yelled but the teen was too caught up in his rage to notice. In fact he didn't notice much of anything until Voldemort thumped him sharply on the forehead – right on his scar.

"Owww," Harry screeched, rocking back in his chair and clutching both hands over his, now swollen, blemish. "What was that for?"

"Look around you Harry."

It was only then that the brunette saw the shattered porcelain, the splintered tray, and the Death Eaters gingerly picking themselves up off the rubble littered floor. He blinked.

"What happened?"

Voldemort gave a gentle smile that raised the hairs on the back of Harry's neck, "You happened, my dear boy. Your anger at Dumbledore's manipulations caused your magic to try to find a release for your pent up rage."

"Oh."

"You very well could have brought this castle down on top of us if I hadn't distracted you."

"Oh."

"I apologize for the pain I caused you, but I'm sure you'll agree it was quite necessary."

"Sure."

"Together we'll be able to tap all that raw power inside of you, my boy. Together we'll make Dumbledore pay for all his lies and manipulations, for all the pain he's caused us both."

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about our future Harry. I'm talking about you joining me."

"You're kidding right?"

* * *

If it weren't for Angel still having all the strength and speed of a true vampire then the British Magical Government would have been short one Minister of Magic. Spike was one of the strongest vampires alive and it was only Angel's connection to the blonde through their blood that allowed the taller man to stop the bloodbath Harry's kidnapping had sparked.

The two Aurors that had been unlucky enough to be standing between Spike and Fudge had not escaped the blonde's wrath. Angel had only just managed to divert the vampire from causing further deaths but it hadn't been easy and the brunette was much the worse for wear.

Spike was a Master in his own right and the Head of the Order of Aurelias, a position that came with its own mystical accoutrements; if the blonde's demon had not instinctively recognized Angel as 'Sire' then the brunette wouldn't have posed even the slightest challenge to Spike – he'd have been as dead as those Aurors.

Luckily the Minister had barricaded himself in a storage closet and the crowd had fled in screaming panic during Spike's initial attack. If the pompous little man wanted to live, he'd better stay there.

Angel was relieved to hear Spike's growls and snarls finally become quiet cursing; the demon receding enough to allow the more coherent soul to take control.

"Spike?"

The blonde threw a chair at the heavy door between him and his quarry, it shattered and the vampire just stood there panting unconsciously, his back to the other man.

"Spike?"

Slowly his former childe turned and Angel unconsciously took a step back.

Power rolled off the blonde – Angel couldn't believe how much. It was then, looking at the seductive violence of his demonic progeny that he had a stunning realization.

He had known that, contrary to popular belief, when a person became a vampire, they did not loose their soul. In the simplest terms, the soul was the power plant for the body; remove the power and you get a dead husk and if you changed the type of power you'd burn out the body in a mater of minutes. When a vampire inhabited a body it simply locked the soul away and used the demon's own energy to augment the human vessel; which makes the vessel stronger and faster than normal humans.

Spike hadn't actually gotten his soul 'back' when he'd completed the demonic trials in Africa, the soul had merely been released from its imprisonment and the demon prevented from entrapping it again. Granted, Angel had always thought Spike's demon hadn't done the best job of neutralizing the soul from the beginning anyway since the blonde had always had a tendency to display such maddeningly _human_ traits at the most irritating times.

In Angel's case the Powers That Be had merely locked the demon away permanently and his soul continued to augment his body with the demonic energy allowing him to keep all of the vampire's strengths but none of its weaknesses.

Now looking at the blonde before him Angel saw something that he hadn't though possible. Instead of a soul and a demon in a single body struggling for dominance, there was now a single presence. Spike had merged the two parts of his being.

"We're going to find my mate," the blonde growled.

Eyes wide, Angel could only nod and follow Spike out of the building – into daylight.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Well here we go folks! Almost done! Hope you like it and take heart oh you readers of Radix Acclaro - I will update ,the ferret muses have just gone into hiding under my kitchen cabinets again._

**Chapter 18**

It was Christmas Eve day and Harry had been in Voldemort's 'clutches' for twelve days. In truth he supposed it could have been worse, he was being wooed by his mortal enemy – which was down right squicky to the teen – and Voldy was doing his darndest to convince Harry that William was a bloodthirsty animal that was just going to kill him the first time Harry pissed him off. And of course, didn't we all know that Harry Potter had an innate talent for pissing people off.

The young Gryffindor had gotten a good laugh out of that.

It was actually kind of creepy how charming the Dark Lord could be. Harry had been provided a comfy chaise to lounge on; this after the third day when he'd unexpectedly entered the 'narcoleptic' stage of the pregnancy and had nearly fallen out of his chair. He slept, ate and lived in the same bare stone room he'd arrived in, although Voldemort had kindly added a plush black rug that ran from the chaise to the door of the adjacent bathroom. There had been a fireplace that Harry had missed the first day there and it, combined with the liberal use of warming charms kept the teen from freezing his arse off.

So really, Harry was being treated better by the most evil Wizard alive than by his own relatives. However it was blindingly evident that Voldemort had no idea what it meant that Harry was a claimed Vampire mate, there was no choice involved anymore. Harry and William were mystically tied together, they were a part of each other; there could be no William without Harry and no Harry without William.

And Harry was beginning to feel the strain of being separated from his mate.

Everything was annoying him; everything was either too hot or too cold, too hard or too soft, too loud or too quiet. So far he'd managed to hold his temper and Voldemort had apparently chalked up his occasional snappishness to pregnancy hormones but it was becoming more and more difficult to keep quiet.

It didn't help that Voldemort was with him every waking moment, incessantly talking and cajoling and waxing poetic about ruling the world. Harry was contemplating taking the Dark Mark just to make the man _SHUT UP!_

William had best get his sexy arse here – wherever here was – and rescue him before midnight because there was no way in _HELL_ he was spending his first married Christmas in this… this _hole!_

* * *

Lord Voldemort stood over the sleeping Bearer seething. The boy was driving him to distraction and Potter wasn't actually _doing_ anything; the brunette was being imminently polite – after that first day, anyway – and noncommittal. Of course it didn't help Voldemort's plans that every time Harry seemed ready to concede a point or agree with anything that was said, the pregnant boy would fall asleep.

It was maddening.

The first time it had happened the Dark Lord had been shocked, but after an examination by his own personal Medi-Wizard it was determined that the portkey had done no harm and Harry had simply entered the second-to-last phase of the pregnancy – the one where he nodded off at the drop of a hat and drove his gracious host barmy!

Voldemort paced in front of the chaise where the boy slept and considered his prey, ignoring the nervous shifting of the eight Death Eaters on guard in the room.

He couldn't just take the boy – a queer fact about Bearers was that they could not be impregnated by rape; no one really knew why, but still the fact remained that it would not get him what he wanted. Besides which rape wasn't exactly a healthy option for himself as Potter wasn't a weak Wizard by any stretch of the imagination.

Killing him wasn't an option either no matter how much part of him yearned to finish what he'd started fifteen years ago. Then, too, was the second obnoxious fact about Bearers in that they were notoriously difficult to actually kill. Even if he did manage to off the boy, every Witch and Wizard in his ranks would summarily abandon him.

Potter's person was almost sacred in the Wizarding world and Voldemort was already treading on shaky ground by taking him. If the majority of his Death Eaters hadn't been appalled by the boy's current consort then Voldemort would never have been able to get within casting distance of the Gryffindor.

So now the Dark Lord was reduced to cajolery and bribery, plying the boy with logic, compliments and fine food. He knew about Potter's abusive childhood and catered to the insecurities and unspoken wants every traumatized child hid from the world.

It would take time but he would have the powerful sprite that was Harry James Potter by his side and in his bed.

Potter would crack.

It would just take time.

* * *

Angel was beginning to fear for the continued existence of the British/Scottish Demonic Community. While many of the demons they'd questioned had been, if not helpful, then at least outraged over the theft of a breeding mate, several had been down right antagonistic either because the mate was a human or because Spike was a vampire. These non-helpful individuals discovered new levels of pain as the blonde spread their insides all over whatever locale they happened to be at right before their death. A majority of demons looked down on Vampires but they did not cross them – and for good reason.

Spike had even met with the three Vampire Order Heads still living in the U.K. – he'd had to shred a few fledges to get their attention but once he had a veritable flood of information had become available.

A vampire mating was a sacred union to a race that held very little important and a union capable of producing a true child of both body and blood… it must be blessed by the Blood God, itself.

The local Order Heads had even gone so far as to contact Heads on the continent who were, even now, sending their Childer and minions to fight.

William the Bloody now had at his disposal the largest vampiric army to be assembled in the last thousand years.

Angel had never been so proud. Spike was in reality his grandchilde, Angel's own insane childe Drusilla gifting the shorter man with the bite, but Angel had been the one to raise him, love him, and now watch him come into his power. Spike had loved Drusilla desperately, she was his Dark Princess, his Wicked Plum, but Angel had always been 'Sire' and a diminutive little Wizard had filled the cavern left in the blonde's heart since Drusilla had abandoned him.

The blonde had been eloquent in their meetings with the vampires and vicious enough to allay the suspicions caused by his soul. The Heads had felt Spike's power and followed his lead. If the vampire wished it, Angel thought it quite possible for Spike to rule this world's blood-drinking population, especially with Harry at his side.

But that was a thought for another day. Their allies had begun sniffing out the Death Eaters; Voldemort's mark left a potent stain on a person's scent, easily identifiable by a demon who knew what to look for. Marked Witches and Wizards were being collected in droves. Several of their captives had been in hiding from their former Lord since his return. All had been questioned and finally one had been found who knew Harry's whereabouts.

It was time for the Dark Lord to die.

* * *

Thanks to Willow and Giles they used a Wiccan ritual to bypass Voldemort's wards and teleport in, or 'apparate' as the Wizards insisted on calling it. Snape came along, partly to help Harry but mostly to be able to say 'I told you so' when the spell didn't work.

The Potions Master didn't get his chance to gloat, however, as the spell did work and he, along with Spike, Angel, Willow, Buffy, Dumbledore and the Head of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones suddenly found themselves in a round stone chamber facing a startled Dark Lord, a sleeping Bearer and surrounded by Death Eaters.

They'd timed their arrival to coincide with the storming of the castle by their vampiric allies and the muffled 'boom' somewhere above them announced they were right on time.

One of the Death Eaters waved his wand revealing a stairwell that three of the Dark Wizards ran to wile the rest attacked.

Spike, however, only had eyes for Voldemort.

* * *

Harry jerked awake with a sharp gasp. Pain lanced through his body but as he instinctively wrapped his arms around his stomach he realized it wasn't his pain.

Hearing spells being shouted Harry looked up and found himself in a pink-tinged war zone. Everywhere were Death Eaters and vampires, fighting, all kept a good distance away from him by his daughter's shield. He thought he saw Buffy but another blonde shock of hair caught his attention. Spike stumbled away from a triumphant looking Voldemort and Harry saw his mate clutching at the wooden chair leg piercing his stomach and out the other side, high on Spike's back.

Harry was on his feet in an instant, his bulk not hindering him in the least.

The shield around him had turned red but Harry didn't give it much thought.

Vampires and Death Eaters alike fell back, plastering themselves against the walls of the room as Harry approached his prey.

Voldemort straightened and slowly turned.

Harry was gratified to see the Dark Bastard's eyes widen and a tell-tale wet spot form on the front of his robes.

"_Die you son-of-a-bitch!"_


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Only one more chapter to go people drop into the forum and let me know what you would like to see in Chapter 20!_

**Chapter 19**

Spike stumbled back from Voldemort, hands clutching the chair leg sticking out of his stomach. He tugged on the wood but it barely moved, it was wedged between the ribs near his spine… and directly beneath his heart.

Red light filled the room and, looking up from his wound, the vampire saw his mate was awake – awake and surrounded by a blood red glow. He really didn't need the tingle at the back of head– his 'oh-shit-o-meter' – to tell him something nasty was about to happen, Harry's face sort of said it all.

Everyone else in the room stopped fighting and backed up against the edges of the room; so afraid of the diminutive teen that they paid no mind to the enemies standing near them, equally immobile.

Voldemort turned his back on Spike to face Harry but the blonde found himself unable to take advantage of that fact, too entranced by the graceful destruction embodied in his mate.

Killing curse green light leaked from the edges of Harry's eyes, the color bright even behind the red glow and the Gryffindor's sneering mouth exposed delicate fangs sliding into place over his eyeteeth.

The red shield around Harry engulfed the Dark Lord just as Spike felt several of their vampiric allies run down the stairs and were also struck motionless by the ensuing tableau.

Harry snarled – that monstrous, lion-like sound that all vampires could make in times of stress – and Voldemort…

… shattered.

A deafening sound rocked the room… as if the world had broken… and the Dark Lord shattered into pieces so small that there was no evidence he had ever been.

The red glow around Harry faded and after a moment his eyes returned to normal.

"William," the teen whispered before his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed.

Spike leapt forward – or tried to, rather – but Angel got to Harry first, just in time to protect both Gryffindor and unborn child from the impact.

The blonde nodded his thanks to the older man.

An Asian looking vampire jogged down the stone steps, "Master Spike."

Grimacing and still plucking at the stake Spike turned, "Yes, Childe."

The vampire seemed shocked at the title for a second before blanking his face and Spike held back his own tired smirk. The exotic vampire was the favored Childe of the Head of the Chalcean Order and by referring to him as Spike would his own Childe was making a proclamation of loyalty and protection. It was an honor to the Chalcean Order and something that would go a long way toward cementing his ties among the other Masters. Of course he would now have to make sure the vamp didn't get dusted under the blonde's watch.

"We have found captives above and have nearly all of the Death Eaters in custody."

Spike glanced over at the few Dark Wizards in the round chamber now being herded up the stairs, and then over to his pale mate cradled in his Sire's arms.

"Take the captives outside and turn them over to the Aurors," Spike growled the last word, disgusted that the Wizarding police force had been all too happy to have the vampires be the ones to take the castle. "After that, kill the Death Eaters."

The oriental vamp merely nodded and jogged back up the stairs, ignoring the spluttering Amelia Bones.

"You can't do that," she screeched.

Spike paid no attention to the woman and asked Dumbledore to summon the Medi-team waiting on the grounds above them before moving closer to his mate and running his fingers through chestnut locks. The feeling of relief that poured through him was so profound that he nearly collapsed against his Sire.

Bones stalked across the room to face the blonde.

"Did you hear me _Vampire_? You can't just summarily execute these people! There must be a trial–"

Spike's growl cut through the woman's tirade and she backed away from him so quickly that she stumbled.

"You forget your place, Madame Bones. I allowed you Wizards to come along out of courtesy but this is a Vampire matter and it will be handled as I see fit. The Death Eaters are a danger to my mate and to my child as long as they live – so they will not live."

Spike knew his expression was vicious and he made sure to meet the eyes of all three Wizards in the room. While Bones looked angry and shocked, Dumbledore was disapproving but resigned while Snape actually looked… giddy.

He half expected Buffy or Red to protest but the pair stayed silent. He glanced their way as the Medi-team finally bustled down the stairs and they had identical stony expressions. He supposed they might not totally agree with his methods but both women had lost too much to argue with anyone trying to protect a loved one.

"Gentlemen, Mister Potter seems to be fine for the most part but he is suffering from sever exhaustion and mild toxemia. I need to get him back to the school to treat him properly."

Spike nodded, "Sire–"

"I'll go with Harry," Angel volunteered so the blonde wouldn't have to ask. "You have things to finish up. Besides, I doubt he'll be wake up any time soon."

Pomphrey clucked in disapproval when she glanced over and caught sight of the stake.

Spike's eyes widened when the woman slapped his hands away and examined the wound. Huffing disgustedly, the annoyed nurse reached into the bag hanging from her shoulder and pulled out a blue rubber glove. Slipping the glove onto her right hand, she tapped it with the wand in her left.

"This may feel a little strange."

Spike braced himself, unsure of exactly what was about to happen.

The nurse grabbed the offending piece of wood and pulled…

The stake came out and Spike didn't feel anything but a slight tingle. There was no pulling, scraping or tearing; it just slid out.

"How did you do that," he asked, amazed.

"It's magic, my dear," she replied loftily as she dropped the stake in a metal tray thoughtfully provided by one of the Medi-team members. The nurse pulled off the gloved ad dropped it in the tray as well. The girl holding the tray promptly moved away and, after placing the tray on the stone floor, used her wand to set the items on fire.

"Purely a precaution," the girl said after catching sight of Spike's puzzled face.

The blonde shook his head and decided he really didn't want to know how the nurse had pulled out the wood wedged between his ribs and ridiculously close to his heart without any physical effort and without a stray splinter turning him to dust.

After Pomphrey cast a few spells to augment his own impressive vampiric healing, the nurse and her team disappeared in a swirl of magic with Harry, Angel, and Willow.

"Right," Spike said, clapping his hands together, "let's finish this up, shall we."

Six days later, on New Year's Eve, Harry finally started to wake up.

Spike leaned over his mate happily and purred when he first heard the teen's heart rate increase.

"Will?" Harry's voice was a low rumble that made the vampire's eyes turn gold with desire.

"Yes Luv. How do you feel?"

Harry smacked his lips together, nose wrinkling and eyes clamped firmly shut. "Fuzzy," he finally answered.

"To be expected Luv."

Harry lay still and Spike ran gentle fingers softly over his mate's chest.

After a few more minutes of silence Harry barely opened a single eye, "Did Voldemort really kidnap me?"

Spike grinned, "Yes Luv."

"And did I really blow him up?"

"Damn right you did."

"Oh… I guess that's kinda neat."

Harry closed his eye again and fell silent.

"Are you sure you're all right with that Harry?"

The brunette frowned, "Yeah. It was gonna happen sooner or later anyway. I'm just glad you and Lilith are alright."

Spike felt his eyes go wide, "Lilith?"

"The baby."

"The baby's name is Lilith?"

Harry yawned. "Yeah. She told me it fit since she's the first half-vamp, half-witch."

"Really."

"Yup. She wants you to pick out her middle name tho'."

Spike's voice cracked, "Really."

Harry hummed his assent. "'m sleepy."

The blonde shook his head in amazement and climbed into the hospital bed with the sleeping teen. Cradling his mate tightly against him the vampire fell asleep whispering, "Harry New Year Luv."


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Well here it is folks - finally - the last installment of S&S! Hope you like it! Thank you all so much for all the support and reviews! And remember, the forum is always open for suggestions for a sequel..._

**Chapter 20**

"William Hephaistion Malfoy! You are NEVER touching me again!"

Poppy looked up from her place between the young Gryffindor's knees to see how the Master Vampire was taking the abuse.

"Breathe, Luv, breathe."

Harrys face went even redder once his contraction ended, "If you tell me to breathe again you dead excuse for a man I'll rip your lungs out!"

Poppy was glad her grin was covered by a mask; she didn't need her emotional patient aiming his ire her way.

"Push Mister Potter," she said as the teen opened his mouth to harangue his mate again.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh," the brunette howled.

S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S

"Oh Will! Look at our beautiful baby girl!"

Poppy grinned openly this time. She hadn't gotten to attend many births in her life, but the quick about-face in temperament of the 'mother' always amused her.

Lillith Calixte Potter-Malfoy, the first ever Wizard/Vampire hybrid was born at 3:33 am on January twenty-first. Weighing in at seven pounds and fourteen ounces, the little blonde was actually double the size of most babies from a male pregnancy.

William, she was pleased to see, was absolutely smitten with his daughter and seemed to have completely forgotten the last four hours of abuse his little mate had heaped upon him. Once everything had been cleaned and the baby given to the tired Gryffindor, William had crawled into the bed and cradled both mate and child against him, purring all the while.

Angel and Lucius had been admitted to the room briefly for the naming ceremony, but no on else besides the nurse would be allowed into the room for the next seven days - an old Wizarding tradition that helped both parents and child to bond magically and emotionally. Besides which, it would give the vampire's demon a chance to imprint with the child and prevent any fits of jealousy that would lead to a considerable amount of bloodshed and violence.

Slipping quietly from the room she was surprised to find the new Headmaster of the school waiting for her. She wasn't sure what time it was exactly, but surely classes had already started.

Nodding to the vampire and the Auror guards in the hallway she joined the Headmaster on the visitor's bench.

"Good morning Sir."

"And good morning to you too Mistress Pomphrey. How are our esteemed guests?"

"Excellent Headmaster." She smiled, "Lillith and Harry are healthy and resting quietly."

"Wonderful, wonderful. I take it the guards have had no problems?"

"None that they've reported to me Sir." Poppy glanced at the two men on either side of Harry's door. The Auror nodded, confirming her words while the vampire continued to ignore them all.

"Good. I'm sure this is the least of Mister Potter-Malfoy's concerns, but Miss Granger has kindly offered to take notes for her friend in the classes they share and young Draco will cover the rest."

Poppy smirked, "It's good to know Harry's education will not suffer."

The man sniffed, "Indeed. There has been quite enough of that around here! Honestly, seven years on the Goblin Rebellions? Outrageous!"

The nurse laughed outright at that. Binns had been a sore point for the American Professor since the day he set foot in the castle.

After Harry's rescue, Lucius Malfoy had instigated a full scale investigation of the school and the actions of its staff, namely one Albus Dumbledore. A month later the investigation was still ongoing but enough bad policy and inaction had been uncovered to dismiss the once great man.

In truth she pitied him, the hero brought low by pride, but could they blame him? Really? They had put Albus Dumbledore on a pedestal after his defeat of Grindelia and they'd never let him step down or fade into obscurity. They had lifted him up and now they had thrown him down. She could only pray that Harry did not fall into the same trap.

As if reading her thoughts - a disturbing idea after the discovery of Albus' illegal use of legilimency - Professor Latham spoke up.

"It is good that Mister Malfoy is following the old traditions and observing the week of seclusion, I do not think Harry would enjoy the spectacle our world is making over the birth.

Poppy sighed, "You're right, he wouldn't. It was only good fortune really that he's been asleep since you-know-who's defeat; the public would have driven him mad!"

"Yes."

The pair fell silent for a few moments and Poppy shuddered at the possible reactions Harry would have if the Wizarding World didn't get a hold of itself before next week - and none of them were good.

People were dancing in the streets for crying out loud!

The Headmaster cleared his throat, "I'm concerned about some of our guests."

Poppy sighed again; she'd been wondering when this would come up, "Oh?"

Latham quirked an eyebrow at her, "Are you aware that Neville Longbottom is sporting three rather large spherical protrusions on his stomach?"

The nurse dropped her head into her hands, her affirmative reply was muffled.

The professor chuckled a bit sourly, "Could you tell me what happened?"

Poppy dropped her hands but didn't bother to life her head. "Apparently whatever type of demon Illyria is, well they reproduce a bit like seahorses... she conceives and then transplants the fetus back into a special sac in the male."

'But Mister Longbottom shouldn't have such an accessory."

"It seems that one of the benefits of being a demonic demigoddess is being able to bestow 'such an accessory' onto a male of any species that she deems worthy - the process would have killed the boy if hadn't been."

"Wow."

Poppy laughed, she couldn't help it. Sometimes she forgot how young the new Headmaster was. He was so well spoke and dignified and then he would pop off with something like 'wow'.

"I can tell you that the young man is perfectly healthy and seems to reveling in the experience. He is very anxious to speak with Harry so that they can compare notes. I'm just afraid of what his Gran will have to say about the whole thing."

"That bad, eh?"

"Let's just say that she is a formidable woman."

"What about this Angel character?"

She snickered, "I assume you are really asking about his interest in Draco Malfoy."

Professor Latham cleared his throat and wriggled in his seat, "Well it _is_ a bit unseemly..."

"Perhaps when you look at their true ages, but when you do that, Harry and William's relationship is almost as bad. Angel will age now from what I understand, but slower than a Muggle; more like a wizard. In our world it's not so unusual for a thirty something male to dally with a graduate - and they will wait until he graduates. William assures me of it. The boy is his family after all."

He chuckled, "I suppose you're right. Lucius Malfoy and Miss Summers might have something to say if they felt the boy was being ill-used."

Poppy nodded her agreement, "I think it will do Lucius good to see how the other half lives."

Latham gave her a questioning look.

"The Malfoy Patriarch is rather taken with Miss Summers, I suppose her being a Slayer makes her acceptable to his standards, but that's beside the point. It seems that he intends to make a prolonged visit to the new Watcher's Council and Slayer's Academy. Miss Summers plans for the Academy to be a fully functional school with a rather expanded curriculum."

"I take it she has asked for Mister Malfoy's expertise?"

"You would be correct. He has been on the board of Governors for fifteen years and he knows what he's doing, even if Albus didn't think so."

Latham 'hurumphed', "Yes, well."

"I thin young Mister Harris was a good choice for Muggle Studies, even if he doesn't have his accreditation yet."

The professor grinned, "Yes, quite. A wonderful man. And don't fret, he's already started an accelerated program to get his license and Professor Hanson has agreed to stay on until he's ready for practicals."

"How will you prevent the students from pranking the poor dear?"

He grinned, "I daresay that Alexander's relationship with a metamorphmagus Auror will keep the worst offenders in line."

Poppy laughed, "Yes, those two are perfect for each other. He's a much better choice for her than Remus ever was."

"Oh? I admit I haven't spoken much with Mister Lupin but he seemed a lively chap."

"That, my dear Headmaster, is a result of his current, rather unorthodox, association with both Miss Rosenberg and Mister Osborne. Those two have brought the life back to Remus. Don't get me wrong, he was always kindness personified, but there was a weary melancholy about him that's gone now thanks to those two... I've never seen him so happy."

"Hm, yes. Speaking of Mister Lupin, I've heard he and Severus have quite the rivalry going on - do you think its going to cause problems now that Mister Lupin will be returning to the D.A. position?"

Poppy snickered, "Oh I'm sure Severus will be as snarky as ever to the man, but somehow I think he's more interested in other things now than trying to sabotage Remus."

Now it was the Headmasters turn to snicker, "Yes, he does seem rather... distracted these days, doesn't he? But then our new History professor is a rather interesting fellow."

"You've offered Mister Giles Binns' position then? Thank Merlin?"

Latham quirked an eyebrow, "I'm glad you approve."

"Rupert is an excellent choice! He genuinely cares about children; he's well educated, well read -"

"Taken."

Poppy froze for a moment and then smacked the Headmaster's arm. "Shame on you Sir, teasing an old girl so."

"Well I must ensure the betterment of our school and if my Medi-Witch is going to try to steal my History prof from my Potion Master it could lead to a disaster."

Poppy scoffed, "Those two are so wrapped up in each other that they wouldn't notice me flitting about he castle starkers singing dirty limericks at the top of my lungs."

Poppy had made the comment in jest but the considering look that lit the Headmaster's eyes had her jumping to her feet.

"If you'll excuse me sir, I have a detention to oversee."

"Oh?"

Poppy played with her smock, vainly hoping the heat in her cheeks wasn't visible to the... rather handsome man before her.

"It seems that Miss Granger grew tired of Mister Weasly dithering about and she snogged the boy senseless outside the hospital wing. I would have turned a blind eye myself but Severus looked ready to explode. I decided to give the detention myself; a night helping her with her new project will be much more beneficial to her than scrubbing cauldrons."

"Yes indeed. A worthy cause and I'm sure many of our Professors will be willing to aid her as well."

"And with a much more palatable acronym than S.P.E.W."

"WiLAMS - Wizards Living in Altered Magical States. The new mouthpiece for Werewolves, Vampires, and many others the Ministry had been treating like trash for the last one hundred and fifty years."

"And with the Malfoys behind her she'll be a great force for change," Poppy was slowly backing down the hall.

Latham stood, "Indeed and at the rate people in this school seem to be pairing off we'll have the staff and at least the sixth years married off by the end of term."

Poppy took one look at the heated expression on the Headmaster's face, blushed fiercely, and fled.

Change was definitely on the wind.

**THE END!**


End file.
